AN UNFORGETTABLE LOVE
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: What if Candy and Terry never met as teens, but as adults...?
1. Chapter 1

AN UNFORGETTABLE LOVE by Mallory Quinn

What if Candy and Terry, didn't meet as teens, but as adults on a boat that was bringing them back to America? Will they be able to resist the passion that will wrap them up?

My story starts in the beginnings of the thirties…

Chapter 1

"Two ships lost in the fog"

The sun was shining in London, but was not heating up the air. It was the end of December, the last in fact, the 31st, the holiday season, and Candice White Andrew tighten the scarf around her neck. She was in Europe on vacations, in a way at least. She had to go to medical conferences. Since she was a nurse, she was asking herself if she should take the next step and become a doctor. Albert sent her to Europe at these conferences, so she would have an idea and make the right decision. She took advantage of her trip to do some tourism and visit historical sites.

Albert, she though about him with a lot of affection. After all he was her benefactor, he adopted her, sent her to college, he supported her decision when she went to nursing school, to live alone and now her desire to become a doctor. He became more than a friend through the years, they became very close. And when Albert asked her to marry her, she refused at first, but after years of perseverance, elle finally accepted. He wanted to come with her, but he had important business meetings, a merger which was suppose to make the Andrews one of the richest family in America. Candy was doing her last minutes shopping before getting on the boat to America. She was impatient to see her friends: Archie, Annie, Patty, her two moms Miss Pony and Sister Maria, the children at the Pony House and especially Albert. She was also impatient to get back to work, working as a nurse and helping others was one of the reason she woke up every morning. She went back to her hotel to pack her luggage. Annie, her childhood friend who was married to Archibald, had insisted for her to buy a wardrobe worty of a lady. So she had a complete new wardrobe for this trip. Candy was never interested by money. Albert was very rich but for Candy, the most important thing was to have a family, someone who loved and took care of her. She didn't know why she refused to marry him all those other times; she had the impression something was missing. She thought of Anthony, her childhood love, how she missed him. The years have passed, but he pain was still there, she got used to living with the loss of Anthony. The loss of Alistair at the war, was also painful.

Annie and Patty have tried to set her up with all eligible bachelor of Chicago without success. Even Neil Reagan try to win her by been nice, after the fiasco that almost got her hooked to her worst enemy, he decided to try to become a better man and hoped that Candy would fall in love with him in time. Candy was very touched by his gesture and impressed by his change, but she couldn't fall in love with him. Neil never forgave her. So much for been a better man! Maybe he would have become a better man if Candy had love him but… One of the mysteries of the universe: the heart the involuntary muscle in the physical sense and the figurative sense. It stops beating when it wants, and it falls in love when it wants. Mother Nature does things well!

She finally finished packing her luggage and was ready to go. The hotel bellboys came to get her luggage to put it in the taxi, which will bring her to Southampton.

Not to far from there in another hotel, a young actor of theatre was getting ready to go back to America. After a tour of a few months in Europe, he was finally going home. The success of his European tour made him happy. He could now take a few weeks off and finally rest with he's fiancé. There was a knock at the door.

- Come in! Said the young actor.

Two young bellboys came in to take his luggage.

- Would that be all, Mr. Grandchester ? Asked one of them.

- Yes thank you, he answered and followed them out of the room.

The door closed behind him. Terrence G. Grandchester, talented actor and engaged to Susanna Marlowe. Life was perfect, a good career, a beautiful fiancé, a nice life, but why did he had the impression that something was missing? He was traveling alone, the rest of his troupe left three days earlier. He will be alone without anybody to bother him. He will take this time to do some thinking; he has to choose a wedding date with Susanna. He finally asked her to marry her, after all the pressure from the people around him, but he couldn't get around choosing a wedding date. The universe seemed to be telling him that something was missing in his life. A good career, a nice life. Marriage? Why not? It was the next logical step. After his big break as an actor, when he was just a teen, he built up his career and now he's going to get married and have a family. But the feeling that something was missing in his life was too strong. During his trip, he hoped to find the answer. He didn't know how, but he was sure the universe will make him understand.

The regular motion of the boat, which was bringing her back home, was almost rocking. Candy closed her eyes. She was out side leaning against the edge of the boat and imagined she was a mermaid in front of those old boats, which seemed to lead and got rid of those mythical mermaid who where known for destroying ships. Her long blond and curly hair was moving in the wind direction. She was wearing a white dress under her beige coat and she looked like an angel. She didn't know that a pair of deep bleu eyes was looking at her and thought she was a vision.

Terrence G. Grandchester was in his cabin and was watching through the porthole, she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. There was a knock on the door; he didn't hear it the fist time, because he was mesmerized by the vision of the young woman. There was another knock on the door, louder this time and he had to come out of his trance with regret trance . He opened the door, it was the cruise director inviting him to the Captains' table for diner. He thanked him and went back to porthole, but the young woman was gone. Was it an illusion, a vision ? All he knew is that there was an angel with blond hair, a moment ago and that she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He decided to look for the young woman to make sure she was real.

Candy went back to her cabin and decided to rest by taking a little nap. Those last minute shopping earlier that morning, made her tired, and she had to dine a the Captain's table. The cruise director gave her the invitation as she was going out of her cabin. She wanted to be in shape.

Time passed and Candy woke up in a hurry. What time was it? She missed the diner with the Captain! She wanted to order something to eat in her cabin, but changed her mind. She will still go to the restaurant, if diner time has passed, she will find something to eat. She got ready so she put on a green dress, which matched the color of her eyes; she also put on her beige coat. She got out of her cabin and went to the dining room.

In the mean time, at the Captain's table, the diner was almost over and the young actor was a little disappointed to not have seen "his angel with blond hair". The people around him was talking, he was barely listening to what the were saying. His eyes were looking for the young woman with blond hair without success. Finally convinced that she was only the fruit of his imagination, caused by stress and tiredness, he went for a walk outside.

Candy arrived in the dining room and sat at the Captain's table. In spite of her late arrival, the servers brought her some food. The table was almost empty, so ate her diner alone in silence. When she finished, she stood up to leave and she saw a gold cigarette case near her purse. She took it hoping to find the owner. She looked around and the serves seemed to have disappeared or were busy with other passengers. She left the dining room and was walking calmly outside with the case in the hand.

Terrence G. Grandchester was outside, having some fresh air. He wanted to smoke a cigarette. He looked for his cigarette case in his pockets and realized that he probably forgot it at the Captain's diner table. At the same time he raised his eyes and saw Candy passing right in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes! She was real! She was even more beautiful than in his memory; her long blond and curly hair layered and her beautiful green dress under her beige coat, he almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had to talk to her, to approach her, before she disappears again. Then, he saw something shinning in her left hand, and he recognized his cigarette case.

_"There's your doorway, buddy! He said to himself."_

- Excuse-me, miss! Miss! He called when Candy just passed him.

Candy turned over and saw a young man, with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was very attractive and she had the impression she's seen him somewhere before. But where? She came back on her steps.

- That's mine, the thing you have there, he said showing the cigarette case in her left hand.

- Really? asked Candy with a beautiful smile that made our young actor melt. How do I know you're the owner?

Their eyes met, and for the both of them, there was a thunderbolt. They had the impression the universe suddenly made sense. After a little silence, that seemed to last for ever, the young actor finally said:

- There's an inscription graved inside, it should say " To Terry, with love, Susanna".

He couldn't take his eyes off hers. Candy had to look down to open the case and read the inscription.

- How cute she said ironically. Ok, but do you know that it's not good to smoke? That's really bad for your health! I'm wondering if I should give you back your case or empty the content in the ocean.

- Really? And you know beyond the shadow of a doubt that smoking is bad? He said pretending to be offended

- Yes, I see what the cigarette does in my work place every day.

- And what do you do, if I'm not too curious?

- I'm a nurse.

- So I have an expert on my hand. Tell me Miss freckled nurse, with what should I replace my smoking craving?

Candy was surprised by his audacity. How dare he give me a nickname? But she wasn't offended. On the contrary she felt a joy submerging her, not knowing where it came from.

- Let me think about it, and I'll find a solution. In the mean while, she said giving him back his case, try not to smoke.

- Yes! Miss freckled nurse! he said saluting her like a soldier. My name is Terrence Grandchester he added giving her his right hand. My friends call me Terry.

- Pleased to meet you. Candice White Andrew, Mr. Grandchester, my friends call me Candy, she said with her most beautiful smile.

- Pleased to meet you Miss Andrew, entering in her game.

"Mr. Grandchester, Miss Andrew" they were still continuing with the formalities with a mocking tone.

Candy never felt so comfortable with someone she just met. She had the impression, she known him forever. Terry had the same feeling of knowing her forever.

_"Terrence Grandchester, why do the name seem so familiar to me? She asked herself. Well never mind, I'll find out later. For now let's just enjoy the company. I was starting to get bored."_

- You're traveling alone? He asked dragging her out of her mental monologue.

- All by myself, like a big girl! she joked

- Your fiancé lets you travel by yourself? he asked a little disappointed to see an engagement ring on her finger.

Disappointed why? Wasn't he engaged himself? What was happening to him?

- He wanted to come but he had an important meeting he couldn't miss. What about you Mr. Grandchester, are you traveling alone? Wait a minute, Grandchester, Grandchester she repeated, you're the actor! I thought your name was familiar! You're engaged too, with a Sianna, Serena…no… Susanna Marlowe! Oh I'm stupid, it's the name in the cigarette case!

- That me! I don't know if I should be offended or amused…

- Why? Because I didn't recognized you or that I recognized you a hour later?

- Both.

- How arrogant! she laughed, your fiancée is with you ?

- I'm traveling alone too. But if I had a fiancée as beautiful as you, I wouldn't let her travel alone on a boat.

Candy blushed at the compliment. But she got a hold of herself.

- Why, she said pretending to be offended, you wouldn't trust me?

- That's not what I meant. I don't trust predator.

- Like you?

- Yes….No !

- Well which one is it, yes or no? she asked with a smile.

Terry melted at Candy's smile.

- I'm not a predator …Miss Andrew

- What a pity! It would have been my pleasure to blow you off!

- You're really sure you would have blew me off?

- You think you're irresistible? Mr. Grandchester, talk about arrogance!

In normal time, this conversation would have chocked her, but strangely, flirting with this young man was like the most natural thing in the world. It disturbed her a little. What was happening to her? She decided to leave.

- It's late, Mr. Grandchester. I'm going back to my cabin she said trying to hide her disturbance.

She felt a kind of hot flash invading her.

- A gentleman always accompanies a lady to her cabin door. After all it's the least I can do, for finding my cigarette case he said taking her arm.

He accompanied her to her cabin. She opened the door, got in and thanked him for his kindness.

- I'm here. Thank you Mr. Grandchester, good night and Happy New Year.

- Good night, Miss Andrew and Happy New Year. There's a masquerade bal tomorrow night for the New Year, will you be there?

- Of course, you always have to celebrate the New Year! See you tomorrow she said as she entered her cabin.

She was holding the handle from the inside, to close the door.

- See you tomorrow he said holding the handle from the outside the door.

He was leaning a little, so their faces were very close. They looked at each other for a little while which seemed to last longer, it was like they wanted to say something but…Candy closed the door unable to bear with the attraction that was obvious between them. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling like that? Half an hour ago, she didn't know Terry, but now it was like she knew him all her life. It was like being thrown in an endless pit without knowing when she's going to reach the bottom. Everything she felt, only created confusion in her mind. Every time she thought about it, her heart jumped. Terrence Grandchester…Terry. She continued hearing the name in her head for the rest of the evening, the rest of her night and in her dreams.

Terry went back to his cabin the heart happy. His blond hair angel existed. It wasn't a figment of his imagination. Those emerald green eyes like the dress she was wearing and her enchanting smile….He couldn't stop thinking about her. Candice White Andrew….Candy … it was the most beautiful name in the world. His life made sense now, the universe finally gave him the missing piece in his life, the master piece. He realized that in just a few hours, ever since her saw her through the porthole, his life made sense had a meaning. He never believe in love at first sight, but now he can tell whoever wants to hear it, that there is such thing as, love at first sight. He wanted to smoke a cigarette, but he remembered Candy's word. He didn't smoke that night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN UNFORGETTABLE LOVE by Mallory Quinn

Chapter 2

"A memorable afternoon"

The boat stopped at Piraeus in Greece for the day. The passengers could get off the boat go for a walk and come back at 5 pm. Candy woke up early in the morning after a sleepless night and wanted to take a walk by the harbour. The Greek sun should be good for her. She went to have breakfast and met Terry entering the dining room. Her heart jumped.

- Miss Andrew… said Terry.

- Mr. Grandchester…

They continued with the formalities. They thought it was funny.

- Did you sleep well? he asked

- Very well, she lied, what about you?

- Like a baby he said.

But he really only closed his eyes for half an hour

- Can I join you for breakfast?

Candy hesitated, because of everything that was going on in her head. But seeing him was making her happy, so she couldn't refuse.

- Ok, Mr. Grandchester, let's go she said with a nice smile.

They got into the dining room and had their breakfast. He told her about his childhood, the separation with his mom, his father, his step-mother, the college and finally his biggest passion, the theatre. She talked about her childhood, the Pony House, the Reagan, Anthony, Alistair, Archie, Annie, Patty and how she was adopted by Albert who was now her fiancé.

- Your adoptive father is your fiancé? Was he robbing the cradle or what? he asked surprised.

- Mr. Grandchester ! she said offended, I accepted his proposal only a few months ago she said blushing.

- I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you he said worried he got her upset.

Candy smiled. She had trouble getting used to the idea also.

- That's okay. I, myself am having a problem believing it sometimes.

- Well, I understand him. I wouldn't have let you escape either.

Candy blushed under the compliment. This young man was giving her butterflies in her stomach.

_"I never felt like this with Albert she thought."_

- I went to college in England, boarding school he said to change the subject.

- I was in college in England too.

- Which one?

- St. Paul College.

- Really? I was in St. James College, not too far from there. We could have gone to the same school. Did you also have awful nuns very strict on discipline?

- Yes, too strict for my taste. Fortunately or unfortunately the war started and we had to go back to America.

- I left before the war started, went to America and found some work with the Stratford troupe in New York, I met Susanna and the rest is history.

- When I went back to America, I decided to go to nursing school even though, my family was against it. The Great aunt Elroy was saying that a lady shouldn't learn a job; she should marry a rich man who'll provide for her. But I didn't flex. When I took my own apartment, it was even worse! A lady shouldn't be living alone. But I like my independence too much.

This young woman so strong, so independent and so adorable fascinated Terry. He wanted to spend the day with her.

- Do you want to spend the day with me, Miss Andrew? That is, if you have nothing important to do of course. I'm going to visit my Grandmother. She rather spend her last days under the hot sun of Greece. Well at least in the summer, it's very hot.

Candy hesitated a little. Spend the day with him? His Grandmother? That's certainly better than walking alone all day.

- Your Grandmother?

- It's not a pick up line, believe me, she's real.

- Ok. I was going to walk alone anyway not really knowing where to go. Let me go change. I won't be long.

- Take your time.

Candy went to her cabin to change. She put on a white dress with short sleeves under her coat. She put on some white shoes. She took a white hat. The winter in Greece wasn't very cold; it was a very nice day.

Terry was waiting for her near the exit. Piraeus was a very busy port especially with fishermen, which explained the strong fish odor. Candy and Terry went to the nearest street and stopped a taxi. Taxi gave him the address in English. They soon arrived to their destination. Terry's Grandmother's house was not too big. It was white with no second floor. What Candy found more beautiful was the garden. It was very big with all sorts of flower plants. It must be very beautiful in the summer. There was also lots of trees a small hill, which reminder her of her "hill" near the Pony house.

- It's very beautiful here, she said with joy.

She went near the trees and saw a little girl who was said because her kitten was stuck on a tree. She spoke very little English, but Candy understood her distress.

- Wait. I'll get your cat for you.

No sooner said than done, she took her shoes of and climbed up the tree with agility and flexibility, which surprised our young actor! When she got on the top of the tree, she took the kitten that was afraid and surprised to her on the tree.

- Come here kitten, she said wit a smile, you probably followed a bird or a squirrel, hein that should teach you a lesson!

Terry was observing the scene and was fascinated by his blond hair angel who could climb trees like Tarzan. She certainly was full of surprises! She came down the tree with the same agility, with the kitten on her left hand. Once on the ground, she gave the kitten to the little girl who thanked her and ran to the back of the house.

- Wow, Miss Tarzan freckled, what agility!

Candy looked at him a little surprised. This young man liked to give people nicknames!

- I was a real tomboy when I was little.

- Apparently, you still are! I wish I knew you then… Come on, let's go see Yaya, that's Grandma in Greek. I'm going to introduce you to her.

They walked towards the house and entered. A lovely old lady was sitting in the living room, reading the bible. She eyes lit up when she saw her grandson.

- Terrence! she said with a big smile and coming towards him.

- Yaya said Terry hugging her, how are you?

- I'm fine my little one she said smiling, you brought a guest, is this the woman you're going to marry? She asked looking at Candy.

Candy blushed at the Grandmother's words but tried to smile.

- No, Yaya. This Candice White Andrew, we're traveling on the same ship going to America. Candy, this is my grandmother.

- Pleased to meet you, Madam said Candy hugging her.

- Call me Yaya, like every body, welcome to humble home.

- I like your garden, it's very beautiful.

- Thank you, my dear. Would you like some lemonade? There's a pitch on the table over there.

Candy went to the table and served some lemonade for every body. They started talking about everyday things. Lunch was served a 3:30 pm, and then they went to the veranda for the tea. Candy took a nice white-laced shawl and put it on the old lady's shoulders.

- How beautiful! she said

- You like it? I'll send it to you one day.

- But, I didn't mean to…

- My child, I don't have much days left on this earth, when I'll be gone, you'll have it.

Candy had tears in her eyes.

- Don't talk like that, Yaya, you still have lots of days on this earth.

- Thank you my child, you're very sweet. Tell me what is it you do in life?

- I'm a nurse.

- You must be the patient's favorite with your cheerfulness. I know you would've been mine if I were your patient.

Candy laughed at that comment. Terry was looking at her and was falling more in love with her. How was that possible? He just met her the night before! He went in the garden to clear his head, and he was talking to the gardener. Candy stayed and talked with the old lady.

- I've never seen my grandson with such a glow on his face. Candy you brought him a new glare.

- But I just met him she said blushing, he's engaged to be married and me too for that matter.

- All I'm saying is that I've never seen a couple with so much chemistry like you two. A child would see that you two are made for each other!

Candy remained silent. The old lady had just expressed what she wouldn't admit to herself.

_"But I just met him last night she thought, am I falling in love with him, or am I already in love with him? She asked herself."_

The old lady showed her some paintings hanging on the wall.

- This is Terry's work, she said.

- Wow! Candy said, he's got a lot of talent! I thought he was only an actor; he's full of surprises!

Terry came back in the room and the subject of the conversation changed.

The old lady went to a piano near the veranda and started to play Tchaikovsky's "Romeo and Juliet". Candy and Terry remained silent and listened to the piano notes. They looked at each other like they were in some sort of a trance. It's was like the music charmed them. Their eyes were saying what their mouth wouldn't dare say. The fact that all those feeling were less than 24 hours old, seemed incredible to them.

The clock struck four. It was 4 pm. They had to live if they wanted to have time to buy some souvenirs before getting back to the ship.

- Yaya, Terry said hugging her, we have to go.

- Candy is the love of your life; don't let her get away, she whispered in his ear.

- Ok, Yaya he said softly, I hear you.

- Goodbye Yaya, said Candy hugging her too, I'm pleased to have met you.

- Goodbye, my child, you're a ray of sunshine, don't ever change. I hope my grandson will take advantage of that. Write me, Terry will give you the address.

- Thank you. It will be a pleasure to write you.

Candy and Terry took a cab to a small store near the harbor to buy some souvenirs. Candy bought some souvenirs for her friends and the children at the Pony house. She was looking at the souvenirs and saw an harmonica, she bought it in souvenir of a day spent in one of the most beautiful garden in the world –to her eyes- and with one of the nicest old lady she's ever met. They got the ship almost at the last minute, they were running. They got there breathless and laughing with joy. The day was perfect and none of them wanted it to end.

- Let me take you to your cabin, Miss Andrew, Terry said.

They walked to Candy's cabin. She opened the door and put her bags on the bed.

- You want to have diner with me, tonight? He asked.

- Yes. I'll be glad too.

- 7 pm in the dining room? We have to eat early to leave the place for the masquerade ball.

- I'll be there.

- See you later.

- See you later, wait! I have something for you she said giving him a small box.

- Really? He asked with a curious look, he too the box and opened it, an harmonica?

- If you fill like smoking, play the harmonica!

Terry smiled. She was so cute!

- Miss freckled nurse, you're very considerate with your patients. Do you treat them all this way or am I privileged to be treated with such goodness?

- Every body gets the same treatment Mr. Grandchester, but the children get special treatment because they're fragile…

- And I thought I was privileged! He said faking indignation, I'm chocked!

- Really? You overestimate your charms!

- No chance to conquer you? He said with sad puppy eyes.

- Don't hold your breath! She said closing the door behind her.

They were joking, but Candy and Terry knew they were already conquered. But they didn't have the courage to admit it. All those feelings seemed unbelievable. But they were there and they had no intention of going away, on the contrary, they were getting stronger.

Terry went to his cabin thinking about Candy. He thought about his Grandmother's last words "Candy is the love of your life", she said. He didn't doubt his grand-mother's wisdom. She had live a long life, and she knew the signs. And he had all those feelings in his heart. He realized that he barely thought about his fiancé. She seemed like a far away memory…

In the meanwhile, Candy was arranging the souvenir she bought for her friends and family. She gave the harmonica to Terry, so he could get a new hobby instead of smoking. She'll have the memories of this beautiful day in her heart. She took a shower and had a little nap. She was a little tired. She had a wonderful day and was hoping to have a wonderful evening. She realized that she barely thought about Albert. Terry was on her mind. Everything was nice and simple when she was near him.

_"However….no, don't think about that, let's just take advantage of the warm and fuzzy feeling, this situation created she said to herself."_

She closed her eyes and dreamt about Terry.


	3. Chapter 3

AN UNFORGETTABLE LOVE

Chapter 3

"O time, suspend your flight"

_O time, suspend your flight! and you, favourable hours  
Suspend your course!  
Let enjoy the rapids delights to us  
More beautiful nowadays! _

_"Enough unhappy down here beseeches you:  
Run, run for them;  
Take with their days the care which devours them;  
Forget the happy ones. _

_LAMARTINE, The Lake_

The dining room was decorated for the New Year's Day masquerade party, which was, suppose to start at 10 PM. Even thought it was already New Year's Day in Europe, the Captain of the ship like to make his New Year party on the ship on the way to America. With all the different time zone, they were bond to find a zone were it's going to be midnight during the trip. The passenger had to dine early to live the place for the masquerade ball.

Candy was walking towards the dining room and saw Terry from a distance. Her heart jumped. Terry's heart jumped also.

"_Candy is here_ _he thought_".

He turned over and saw her coming towards him.

"_It's incredible, how I can even feel her presence!_ "

Candy was smiling and he felt himself melting again. They entered the dining room and everybody was looking at them smiling. They formed a beautiful couple. They had so much chemistry; everybody could see they were made for each other. A photograph even took a picture of them. Candy was a little worried.

- Do you think he's a reporter? She asked.

- Probably, said Terry.

- Aren't you afraid for your reputation?

- I'll take care of it later, don't worry Miss Andrew.

- Ok. I trust you.

They dined happily talking about their childhood and their teen years. It was like they knew each other forever. Diner was over and they both went to their cabin to change for the masquerade ball.

Candy had a Juliet costume, from Shakespeare "Romeo and Juliet"

Terry had a Romeo costume, from Shakespeare "Romeo and Juliet

Annie forced Candy to buy the costume for this trip.

- You never know what could happen she said, you might be invited to a masquerade ball in Europe. When you come back it's going to be New Year's Eve. I remember traveling with my parents on a ship, there was a masquerade ball and I had to improvise, because I wasn't prepared. The Juliet one is really nice. Like in College… You need a Romeo…

- A Romeo?

- I'm talking about Albert of course. Maybe the costume will bring you good luck and he'll be able to join you during your trip.

- Annie that's ridiculous, I don't believe in that kind of superstition. But the costume is really nice, let's take it!

So they took the Juliet costume, why Juliet? Because she needed a Romeo Annie said. They also took a brown wig to go with it.

Terry had just played Romeo in London; it was the closest costume in his luggage.

Candy was walking to the dining room, which became the ball room. The room was darker; everybody was in costume and wearing velvet masks. There were all sort of costumes, Napoleon, Julius Cesar, Harlequin, etc. The music was very loud, almost deafening. Candy wasn't alone for long. A man dressed as Napoleon invited her to dance. She happily accepted. Every body was dancing with joy and Candy lost count of her partners.

Terry arrived in the ballroom and found the loud music and the happy atmosphere of the passengers. He got into the happy atmosphere and started dancing with joy also and changing partners.

Candy was dancing with a man for a while, when the music changed into slow, she found herself in the arms of her partner of the moment and she never felt so good. The series of slows music continued for about 20 minutes then the rhythm music came back, then the slows again and so on. Candy was having so much fun. She stopped dancing only for a few minutes to drink a little water, but her partner, the same since the first series of slows, wouldn't let her go. She didn't mind, on the contrary, she felt so good with him. It was very hot, and the couple decided to go outside to get some fresh air outside. The fresh air felt good.

It was almost midnight on the ship's clock; 11:59:49 pm, the music stopped and the passengers started to count 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1….HAPPY NEW YEAR !

There were confettis, balloons, whistle blowing, people shouting, laughing.

Every body took their mask and kissed the person in front of them.

Candy and her partner were outside and they counted with the rest of the ship; 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!

They took their mask off, and Candy had the surprise of her life, or almost, she had the feeling it was him.

- Mr. Grandchester…

- Miss Andrew…

They didn't say another word. Time had stopped. All of a sudden, everything was clear, that good feeling they felt just by been next to each other, even without knowing whom they were, they were attracted to each other. Time had suspended his flight.

Terry leaned towards her looking for her lips; Candy close her eyes her mouth half-open, waiting. Terry's lips landed on hers and their tongues were caressing each-other slowly at first, then with more passion. Candy put her arms around Terry's neck and kissed him back with a passion that surprised even her. Terry fastened his arms around her waist closer to him like he didn't want to let her go. The kiss lasted for a moment that seemed endless.

Candy had already been kissed before, but this first kiss with Terry felt like it was the first time ever. This kiss aroused in her sensations she didn't suspect existed. This man she had just met was the one she was waiting for all her life. She had heard about the passion in love, love at first sight, she never understood it until now.

Terry had the impression that all the women he kissed until now were non-existent. Candy was the first and only woman he ever kissed, the rest were a distant memory. The universe had finally put him with in contact with his soul mate, she filled the void he had in his life.

- Look darling, Romeo and Juliet, aren't they cute? Said an old lady dressed as Marie-Antoinette and her husband as Louis XVI.

All of a sudden, they stopped kissing with regrets, they were both breathless. They looked at each other for a while and finally Terry broke the silence and said.

- Happy New Year, my Juliet, I knew it was you!

- Happy New Year, my Romeo, I knew it was you!

- You want to go somewhere more discreet, Candy?

Candy and Terry smiled; their comedy with the formalities was over. He called her by her first name. After a kiss so intimate and passionate formalities were forgotten, no longer needed.

- My head is spinning; can you bring me back to my cabin please? She asked with a soft voice.

She wanted to be alone in her cabin so she won't succumb to temptation.

- Of course, let's go he said.

They went to the cabin still holding each other, without thinking about the other passengers that were looking at them. They arrived at Candy's cabin and she opened the door. She turned over to say goodbye to Terry and she felt like kissing him again. Like he read her mind, he leaned towards her again and his lips landed on hers. She pulled him inside her cabin and he closed the door with his foot. Candy's mind tried to tell her to stop, but the passion was too strong. Their lips were still glued to each other, and their tongues were caressing each other with greed at first, than with softness. They both have been kissed by their fiancés, but they've never felt like that. The pleasure they were feeling was indefinable. They soon found themselves on Candy's bed still kissing. Terry started to undo Candy's dress and she started to undo his costume. He stopped, with regrets and asked her:

- Do you want me to stop?

Candy also stopped with regrets.

- No, she said with a sensual voice

- Are you sure? Because later it's going to be too late

- All I know is that, I don't want to stop.

He took possession of her lips, they finished undressing each other and they felt the warmth of their naked bodies, which only increased their pleasure. He started to fondle her breast without stopping kissing her everywhere, her face, her neck, her breast… that last caress lasted longer and was followed with a more intimate one with the tongue. Candy moaned of pleasure and tightened him against her while caressing his body. They continued kissing, cajoling, caressing, giving each other pleasure. Candy knew what was going to happen and she tried to talk.

- Terry, she said softly between two kisses, I've never…

- You've never…you're a virgin?

- Yes, she said blushing.

- Oh my darling! He said tenderly, are you sure you want me to continue?

- Absolutely! She said taking possession of his lips.

You didn't need to tell him twice. He was caressing her private parts and Candy thrilled with pleasure, and continued to kiss him everywhere. She felt a fountain spring out of her; everything she read in book and the testimonies of her friends couldn't even compare to what she was feeling right there and then. She felt Terry's desire against the skin of her legs and she arched instinctively. Terry entered her very very gently, trying not to hurt her. She felt a sharp pain going through her. He stood still for a moment so she could get used to the pain and started coming and going inside her. The pain started to disappear transforming itself little by little into pleasure. The pleasant sensation she was feeling was new to her; it was becoming stronger and stronger. She was surprised to see how her body responded instinctively to Terry's motion and started moaning louder. Their two bodies weld together; they were one. Their two hearts were beating as one. Two bodies, two hearts that have never felt this passionate before, two inexperienced hearts that knew they were not making a mistake. The rhythm of their growing pleasure continued regularly at first and more and more faster as the pleasure was reaching the climax and they were shaken by the biggest orgasm. They cried their mutual enjoyment together. Candy had tears of joy in her eyes and Terry was trembling totally breathless. Their bodies were covert with sweat. He let himself go on top of Candy for a few second and then roll over and took her in his arms. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, catching their breath.

- Candy?

- Mmm?

- I love you.

- I love you too. As strange as it may seem…

- Ever since I've met you, my life is suddenly complete. You're the one I've been waiting for, Candy, my soul mate. Where were you all my life?

- If we had gone to the same College, maybe we would've fallen in love…

- I would've certainly laughed at your cute freckles.

- And I would've been very frustrated by your nickname….

- I guess we'll never know.

- I've never been this impulsive…

- You were a virgin, my love…. and beside, you hadn't met me yet…

- True, she said laughing, the Juliet costume, Annie made me buy it saying it will bring me my Romeo

- I don't think I'm the Romeo she had in mind…

- But you're the one I found, the one I want… in a way her prediction came true, I found my Romeo and I love him with all my heart.

- I was supposed to leave with my troop, but there was a confusion with the ticket and I stayed in London to take the boat 3 days later. I'd just played Romeo in London…

- It looks like we were destined to meet…

- I don't doubt it for a second. I love you Candice White Andrew.

Candy smiled and he kissed her hair.

- Ever since I've met you, I can't get you out of my head. It's like you've always been there…. But we only met less than 48 hours ago said Candy

- It's the same for me. I'm afraid it's a dream and I'm going to wake up.

- If this is a dream, I don't ever want wake up. Make love to me again, darling.

Terry kissed her again and they spend the rest of the night talking, laughing and making love. They didn't think about the people they left in America. It wasn't the time. For the moment, they were in the middle of the Atlantic in their little world and nothing else mattered, beside being together

The rest of the cruise was dreamy for our young couple. They tried to keep a low profile, but spent all their nights together either in Candy's cabin or in Terry's cabin. Terry went to see the Captain about the photographer matter. He assured him that it was the cruise photographer and he will be passing by to sell the pictures.

The photograph went one morning at Candy's cabin and knocked on the door. Candy was with Terry; they were on their way to the dining room to have their breakfast. She opened the door and was surprised to find the photograph.

- Miss Andrew, Mr. Grandchester, he said like it was normal to find them together.

- I came to invite Miss Andrew for breakfast, Terry said.

- Of course, the photograph said, that's why you weren't in your cabin when I went there.

Candy blushed and Terry was a little uncomfortable.

- Can I help you with anything? Candy asked the photograph.

- I came to show you your pictures, since you're here, Mr. Grandchester that will save me a trip to your cabin. I had to do them twice, the other passengers jumped on them.

- What do you mean? Asked Candy and Terry at the same time.

- The other passengers bought your pictures.

- What? Terry asked. Why would they want pictures of two perfect strangers on a ship?

- You're the favorite couple, the cutest the prettiest…

- But… Terry started

- They don't know what a gold mine they have, a famous actor engaged to be married and the fiancée of a famous Chicago business man…

- We're just friends! Candy said.

- You wouldn't insinuate that Miss Andrew and I are more than friends… Terry said.

- ….that wouldn't be appropriate at all Candy finished.

- I don't think your Captain would appreciate you making your customers uncomfortable with senseless rumors.

- Especially since we're only good friends.

- Of course, said the photograph ironically, don't worry your "friendship" is safe with me. Would you like to buy your pictures?

- Yes of course, and we'll need the negatives too, Terry said.

- We wouldn't want it to fall on the hands of some unscrupulous people with a wicked mind, Candy added.

They paid the photograph who, then left the cabin. They started laughing.

- Us? The favorite couple? Terry said.

- So much for keeping a low profile. We did a good job hiding our feelings didn't we? Candy said.

- Apparently it was all for nothing… Our attraction to each other didn't fool them for a second!

- What are we going to do with those pictures?

- Why don't we keep them? Everybody probably has a copy anyway.

- Ok, look at us, they're right; we're a very cute couple…

- Don't let it go to your head… he teased her.

- You're one to talk! The big celebrity! Let's go and eat, I need my strength after last night…

- And you'll need some tonight he whispered kissing her on the neck.

Candy laughed and they got out and went to the dining room.

The last day finally came. Our two love birds had to separate. They were outside looking at New York City with sadness.

- Candy, I want to ask you to marry me, but we have to make sure that what we're feeling is reel, not just a cruise fling.

- How long we need to be sure? Candy asked softly.

- Six months. If in six months we are still feeling the same, I'll ask you to marry me. That will also give us the time to get our lives in order, with our current situations.

- Where can we meet? We need a public place.

At that moment they saw the Empire State Building, from afar. Terry had an idea.

- How about the top of the Empire State Building? It's not finished yet, but it will certainly be in six months.

- It's certainly the highest building in town, and the closest to the sky…If one of us isn't there, no more contact, no letter, no phone nothing, for good.

- About the letter, here is Yaya's address, he said giving her a piece of paper.

- Thank you she said, taking the piece of paper. So, we'll meet on July 8th, on the top of the Empire State Building at 5 pm. No contact before so we won't be influenced.

- Ok. What if we send….

- The pictures to Yaya? What a great idea!

- We'll take them back…

- The next time we see her together.

- We even finish our sentences… we really are two pieces of a halve!

They were seeing each other alone for the last time. The emerald green eyes were drowning inside the dark blue eyes for the last time in intimacy. Terry leaned and kissed her quickly on the lips. The kiss was short because they were outside. Candy was sadly going back to her cabin, but she turned around and came back.

- Do you like children? She asked him.

- I adore them! He said with a nice smile.

- Me too!

- Freckles, if you're not there in six months, I'll understand…

- I'll be there! And if you're not there in six months I'll understand…

- I'll be there! He said firmly.

Candy smiled and went to her cabin to get ready. Her luggage was ready; she changed her clothes and was all set. She got out and went towards the exit. She took a deep breath. She was ready to confront all obstacles to be with Terry.

Terry was walking to the exit also. Nothing will stop him to be with Candy. He was going to his life in America to end it and start a new one in six month with the woman of his life.

The time suspension was over.

_Note from the author:_

_For those who recognize the plot, it's a tribute to it, one of my favorite. For those who don't, good, I hope you'll like it._

_I had to put my story in 1930s to be on the same page with the construction of the Empire State Building, which was finished in March of 1931._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN UNFORGETTABLE LOVE **

**by Mallory Quinn **

Chapter 4

"Bitter-sweet feelings"

Albert was waiting on the pier for Candy. He bought Archie and Annie with him. He was impatient to see Candy; the separation had been too long. And the holiday season without her, was not the same. Annie was eager to see her best friend, her "sister", she missed her so much. Archie was also happy of his cousin's return. He used to be in love with her, but Candy never encouraged him because of her friendship with Annie. Candy liked him like a brother anyway. He finally resigned and married Annie who was madly in love with him. They had two children, a six year old named Anthony, and a 4 year old named Jessica.

Candy saw her little group of friends and waived her arms in the air. She couldn't run to them because there were a lot of people getting off and going on, you almost had to jostle one another to get by. She finally arrived where her friends were; it was joy, tears, hugs and kisses. Albert kissed Candy and hugged her, has he loosened his hug to look at her better…

- Excuse me said a man's voice passing in the middle of them.

Candy recognized Terry, he threw her a mocking look. She quickly smiled at him.

- Isn't that, that actor…? Albert started.

- Come on Albert, we have a long way to go, Candy interrupted him, where is my luggage?

Terry was on the pier and feeling a little funny to have passed between Candy and her fiancé, but he couldn't help himself, it was irresistible! Susanna saw him from a far and making him big sings with her hands.

- Terry, Terry! Over here! She cried.

He took her in his arms and kissed her quickly on the lips. As he loosened his hug, he heard a woman's voice.

- Excuse me, please she said jostling Susanna a little.

The emerald eyes and the dark blue eyes looked at each other for the last time. Terry saw Candy's mocking smile and smiled back at her. Susanna wasn't happy of the interruption. She didn't see the two lovers glancing at each other, but she was unhappy Candy jostled her. Candy left with her little group like nothing happened.

During the return trip, Albert felt a change in Candy. She was distant with him. He put that on the tiredness due to the trip. He was looking at her: she was so beautiful! He couldn't wait to marry her.

In Chicago, Candy and Annie were talking in her bedroom. She was unpacking her suitcases and arranging the present she bought for the children and her friends.

- Come on, start talking! Said Annie, you look different. You're glowing with happiness.

- What do you mean, Annie? Asked Candy innocently.

- Candy, I've known you forever, you can't hide anything from me. Tell me what happened during your trip.

- Well, nothing special…

- Candy!

- Ok, she said with a smile.

After all, she had to confide in someone, she couldn't keep everything to herself. She started talking.

- Annie, promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Not even Archie. I have to talk to Albert first.

- But, Candy…

- Promise, Annie, or I won't say anything.

- Alright, I promise.

- Ok. The trip was pretty much formal, nothing special, beside changing countries, which was interesting and tiring. But on the trip home something happened.

- What? Asked Annie who getting impatient.

- I met a man.

- A man?

- Yes. And I fell madly in love with him!

- What! Asked Annie who couldn't believe her ears, what about Albert?

- I still love Albert, I love him a lot, but I realized that I wasn't in love with him. Annie, I know now what you're feeling for Archie!

- But Albert…

- Annie, I was the first one surprised when I realized it. It didn't make any sense. I had just met this man, and I couldn't get him out of my head!

- Wow! And then what?

- We spend the rest of the trip together. By the way the Juliet costume you made me buy, great! There was a masquerade party on the ship for the New Year. I had so much fun!

- Really? Good for you! What about your lover boy?

- I'm getting there, patience Annie. In the beginning I was dancing with different partners, every body was wearing a mask and the lights were dimmer than usual. Then I started dancing with this guy and there was a series of slows. Annie I've never felt so good in the arms of a stranger. Then, he wouldn't let me go so we spent the rest of the evening dancing together. We went outside to get some fresh air, when midnight stroke and everybody took their mask of and screamed Happy New Year! What a surprise it was, actually I was only half-surprised; my dance partner was none other than the man I just spent the day with! You were right Annie, Juliet found her Romeo, only it wasn't Albert.

- Oh… and then what? Annie asked hanging on to Candy's every word.

- Then, the first half-surprise passed, he leaned to kiss me.

- And you let him? Asked a surprised Annie.

- I couldn't stop him, because, I wanted it as much as him she said blushing.

- Oh Candy! How was it?

- Annie, it was the most wonderful thing in the world. I forgot about the rest of the world, there was only the two of us at that moment. Until an old lady and her husband said that we were cute as Romeo and Juliet. We realized that we were dressed as Romeo and Juliet.

- It's like you were destined to meet…They also say that the person you're with at the stroke of midnight in the New Year, is the person you're destined to be with. Come on, please continue.

- Where do you get these things?

- In magazines. Don't change the subject, Candy. Come on, continue your story…

- He took me to my cabin, and I went to sleep.

- Candy!

- Ok, ok, but I'm telling you, you're going to be shocked by the rest.

- Go ahead, Candy, I'm ready.

- We said good night, he leaned to kiss me, and then we were in my cabin…

- Oh my God Candy you didn't….

Candy went bright as red.

- You did! Candy you must have loved him a lot to….

- We were like two magnets drown to each other. I'm not ashamed of what happened, Annie. I love him with all my heart.

- I'm happy for you my dear. I 've got to admit; I've never seen you so happy and glowing. Has he got a name your new lover boy?

- Well, you know him too, by sight at least….

- Really? Who is it?

- Terrence Grandchester.

- The actor? … Wow, I can't believe it, he's so handsome!

- His looks have nothing to do with my feelings. He's gentle, generous, thoughtful, he's got a good sense of humor…and…

- …and he's engaged to Susanna Marlowe! I don't want to rain on your parade, but he's engaged to be marry and you too for that matter!

Candy looked down, and said softly.

- That's why we will meet again in six months

- Six month? Why six months?

- So we can be sure that we still feel the same, that it wasn't a cruise fling, and to fix our current situations.

- Are you going to keep contact now?

- No, no contact until July 8th, at 5 pm on the top of the Empire State Building, in New York

- New York? The Empire State Building? You're moving to New York? You've got a lot more surprises like that!

- Come on Annie, New York isn't that far. You can come and see me when ever you'll want to. And I'll come and see you too.

- What if he doesn't come to the meeting? What if you change your mind?

- If one of us doesn't come, no more contact forever.

- And you're future with Albert?

- Annie, I'm so sure of our feelings, that it's a risk I'm willing to take.

- Ok. When are you going to tell Albert the truth? That you're in love with another man?

- As soon as possible. He's got to know the truth, so he can maybe find someone else. But it's going to break my heart to hurt him.

- But it's better than to live a lie.

- Yes. That's what's giving me the courage to do it. Let's finish this up, I have to go to the Pony House, to give them their presents.

- I'll come with you.

They got ready to go. Annie went to get her kids and they took the train together to the Pony House.

Miss Pony and Sister Maria were happy to see their former boarders with all the gifts for every body. The children were happy to see their "boss" who had lots of stories to tell. Miss Pony was looking at Candy and had the impression that something had change in her little protégée; she seemed to be glowing with happiness.

"_The trip must have done her some good" She thought._

Sister Maria saw the change in Candy too. She talked about it with Miss Pony when everybody was in bed.

- Did you notice that Candy has changed? She asked her friend.

- You noticed it too? She glowing with happiness!

- Something happened during her trip, but what?

- She'll tell us when she's ready, Sister Maria.

- Let's pray her wishes come true.

Susanna vas trying to glue herself to Terry on the cab on their way home, without success. Terry seemed distracted: he was looking at the window, he seemed thousands of miles from there.

Terry arrived at his apartment tired by his trip. Susanna was with him and gave instruction to the housekeeper, Mrs. Henderson to take care of the luggage and serve them some tea and sandwiches.

- How was your trip, dear? Asked Susanna.

- Very good, thank you.

- You weren't too bored by yourself? I wanted to stay, but I wanted to spend the holidays with Mom, you see…

- No problem Susanna, let's not talk about it anymore.

- I can make you forgive me in the bedroom….

- I'm tired, Susanna. Not tonight.

- Really? Ok, dear, I'm going to let you rest and I'll come by tomorrow morning, ok?

- Ok. Goodbye.

Susanna kissed him on the lips and left.

Terry was sitting in his living room, thinking about his "freckled nurse" Candy…He missed her so much! Six months! Why did they give themselves so much time? They didn't need that much time to know that they were made for each other… But what was done, was done. He had to brake up with Susanna to be with Candy. He asked himself if she'd broken up with her fiancé yet.

_"Candy my darling, we'll be together soon" he thought in his head._

He spent the rest of the evening thinking about Candy and he suddenly had the urge to paint. It was a hobby he rarely did; in fact his acting career didn't give him much time to paint. He had a room in is apartment for his favorite hobby. He went there and started a new painting. He worked on it all night and went to bed at the first hours of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN UNFORGETTABLE LOVE**

**By Mallory Quinn**

Chapter 5

"Unavoidable heartaches"

Neil and Eliza Reagan were at the Manor when Candy arrived to talk to Albert. Eliza has just been kicked out by her husband because of her infidelities. She had a little girl named Rosemary after Anthony's mother, who, to everybody's surprise, was sweet and nice with blond hair. The opposite of her mother! Neil was married to one of Eliza's friend, but never forgave Candy for rejecting him.

- Candy! Said little Rosemary, you're back!

She ran and hugged her.

- Yes, darling, I'm back. How are you? She said kissing her.

Neil and Eliza weren't saying anything. They wanted to, but they had the good sense not to say any nastiness in front of their children. Rosemary loved Candy much to the disarray of her mother, grand-mother and not to mention the great aunt Elroy!

- I'm fine, said Rosemary, did you bring me something?

- Oh yes! But since I didn't know I was going to see you here, I didn't bring it with me. I'll give it to Albert, so he'll give it to you, ok?

- Ok, thank you.

- I'm going to see Albert now, see you later, darling.

- See you later.

Candy went towards the study. Eliza followed her in silence. Candy got into the study; she knew Albert was there. She had to talk to him and get it over with. She couldn't let him think that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. She regretted what she had to do, but like Annie said, it was better than living a lie.

Eliza was on the other side, eavesdropping.

Albert turned around when Candy got in and smiled at her.

- Good evening, darling, he said walking towards her to kiss her, you want something to drink?

- No, thank you.

- How are you, did you get some rest?

- Yes, I'm fine.

- Did you make a decision?

- A decision about…?

- About remaining a nurse or becoming a doctor…?

- Oh, that! I'm remaining a nurse.

- What did you think I was talking about? You seem distracted since you came back. Candy, do you have something to tell me?

- Albert, I…. She started but stopped.

- Candy, we've always honest with each other, if something is wrong, you have to tell me. What's happening?

- It's about the two of us… I…

- You've changed your mind, haven't you?

- I'm sorry Albert, I… I've fallen in love with another man…

Albert had the impression that the earth beneath him vanished. Since Candy's return, she felt more distant and distracted. He knew she finally accepted his marriage proposal almost by duty and gratitude, than by love. He knew that the day she'd really fall in love, she would leave him. But he had also hoped she would fall in love with him one day. His heart was broken, but he was grateful to Candy for telling him the truth. After a long silence, Albert finally started to talk.

- Can you tell me who you've fallen in love with?

Candy hesitated. She interrupted Albert on the pier, when he thought he recognized Terry.

- I have the right to know who stole my fiancée's heart, after all. Don't you thing so?

- Sure of course, it's Terrence Grandchester.

- The actor!

- Yes.

- Wait a minute, wasn't he with us on the pier? He even passed in the middle of us. You were acting! You acted like you didn't know each other!

- It's not what you think, Albert. I've severed all ties with him.

- I don't understand. But then why….?

- I can't continue with you, while I'm having feelings for someone else, it would be a lie.

- But, if there's no future for you two…

- I didn't say that…

- But…

- We'll see each other in six months, and if our feelings haven't change…

- What if, he doesn't want you anymore? He's an actor; they have affairs all the time!

- That's a risk I'm willing to take. Maybe my feelings will change.

- You're risking giving up our future on a cruise fling! Said Albert outraged

- Maybe. I can't put you in the middle of this, Albert, you need to find yourself someone who loves you the way you deserve it.

Albert didn't say anything. He was heartbroken and so sad. Candy was his protégée; he'd fallen in love with her, he was so happy when she finally accepted to marry him. He decided to make the best out of a bad situation.

It took him all the pain in the world, but he finally said:

- I'm glad you were honest with me. I would like to remain your friend.

- Oh, Albert! She said hugging him, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you so much, and thank you for understanding. I'm going to leave now. Bye Albert.

Candy got out of the study and was only half-surprised to find Eliza at the door.

- Always eavesdropping Eliza, are we?

- You broke up with Albert for a cruise fling?

- Mind your own business, Eliza.

- You're just a little tramp, and Albert would be a lot better without you!

- I've always wondered how a person as mean as you, could've have a nice little angel like Rosemary. Wait a minute, I know, she must've taken after her father!

- Shut up!

- You know what Eliza, if you were as faithful to your marriage vows, the way you are to insulting me, maybe you husband would've thrown you out!

On those words, she turned around and left. She said goodbye to Rosemary and left the Manor. She was sad to have broken her best friend's heart. She should've accepted to marry him when she wasn't in love with him. It was a big mistake. But she had given up hope in finding her soul mate and thought she would eventually fall in love with him. She thought about Terry and the feelings he had awaken in her. The feelings were indefinable. Those feelings she was risking her whole future on…But something was telling her that it was the right thing to do, her future was with Terry.

_"Oh, Terry, what are you doing now? Have you talked to her already? Oh Terry, I love you so much. Those six months are going to be an agony without you!" She said to herself._

Eliza was fulminating after Candy's last words. She heard what she said to Albert.

_"Terrence Grandchester? She thought, how did that little stable girl got a hold on a man like him? He's famous, rich and so handsome! That bitch had so much luck!"_

After everything she did to her over the years, shealways come back on top Everybody was falling in love with her, Anthony, Alistair, Archibald, Albert, Neil and even her own daughter! Her daughter… Yes, she had a daughter to raise now, and the "bitch" wasn't worth the time of the day, in other words, she won't worry about Candy anymore. She didn't want to lose custody of her daughter.

The next day Terry slept in late. His housekeeper, Mrs. Henderson, brought him breakfast in bed.

- Mr. Grandchester, she said after knocking on the door.

- Mrs. Henderson, you didn't wait for my answer! He said with a fake tone.

- I knew you were alone.

- How?

- I didn't smell her perfume…

- You love Susanna, don't you? He said ironically.

- I can't stand her!

- Mrs. Henderson!

- I'm sorry, Mr. Grandchester.

Mrs. Henderson was working for Terry for several years now. Beyond the formalities, she was treating Terry like a son, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Terry liked her a lot, she was pretty straight forward. That's all he was looking for in an employee. Her maternal attitude was a bonus; since he didn't live with his mother, or was too young to remember, it was good to be treated like a son. She never hid her antipathy for Susanna, she thought she was selfish and superficial.

- You painted, last night! Who inspired you? Said Mrs. Henderson

- What do you mean who? Said Terry

- Come on, Mr. Grandchester, I know you better than that !

- Maybe Susanna, inspired me…

- Yeah right! And pigs fly!

- Mrs. Henderson!

- You look different, distracted, you're thinking about someone else!

- Not Susanna …?

- You tell me!

- Why? You seem to have all the answers.

- Ok. Don't forget, you asked me. You come back from a trip in Europe, without your fiancé, and she doesn't spend the night here. Two things: either you were really tired by your cruise trip, where you weren't doing anything tiring beside sitting down, getting yourself served and lying in the sun, when there is any, or, you met someone who has occupied all your thoughts. That's why you spend the night painting, instead of being in the arms of your fiancée, whom you should have missed during your return trip. How am I doing so far?

- Mrs. Henderson, you know me too well! Has my mother called?

- Don't change the subject, please, Mr. Grandchester. What's her name?

Terry understood that he couldn't hide anything from Mrs. Henderson. She read him like a book! She always told him he wasn't in love with Susanna. God, she was right!

- Her name is Candice White Andrew, he said with dreamy eyes, she's got emerald green eyes, long curly blond hair, she's got freckles on her face, she climbs trees like Tarzan! She funny, nice generous and more! She's perfect, for me at least.

- Wow, Mr. Grandchester, I've never seen you so passionate! Your eyes are glowing when you talk about her. Cupid has finally got to you! I'm so glad, she said with a smile. Yes, your mother called, she'll come to see you at the end of the afternoon. I'm going to leave you now. If you need me, you know where to find me.

Terry brushed his teeth and ate the breakfast Mrs. Henderson bought. He took a shower after that. While he was in the shower with soap on his face, he felt something holding his waist. He turned around after washing the soap off his face.

- Susanna! He cried.

She responded by kissing him on the lips. Terry didn't know what to do He try to push her back, but she hold on tighter to him. When she saw he wasn't responding to her kiss, she stopped and they got out of the shower.

- Susanna, don't scare me like this anymore! I had soap on my face.

- Come on dear, I missed you last night.

- I was very tired…

- What's wrong Terry, you've changed since your return. Is everything all right?

Terry didn't answer. He finished wiping himself and went to his bedroom to get dress. Susanna picked up her clothes on the bathroom floor and followed him in the bedroom. After a long while, Terry broke the silence.

- Susanna, we need to talk.

- Uh oh, you want to break up, don't you?

- Susanna, it's not you, it's me. I'm not ready.

- But we don't have to get married right away; we can change the date…

- It's not going to work out, Susanna. You deserve someone who loves you.

- But I love you, I thought you loved me too she said with tears in her eyes.

- I'm sorry, Susanna…

- I don't understand, how, why, when…!

- Those things happen….

- Ok, she said crying. Thanks for you honesty, but I have to go now. I need some fresh air.

She got up, took her stuff and ran out of the apartment. Terry was a little sad for hurting her, but he couldn't be Susanna after he'd been with Candy, it would have been a lie. If he really had love Susanna, he wouldn't have given Candy a second look. He could only think about Candy, and he could only, from now on, be Candy. He felt better just by thinking about her.

He spent the rest of the day painting and playing the harmonica.

Mrs. Henderson asked herself where the sound of the harmonica came from. She realized it came from the painting room and that Terry was playing. Since when did he play the harmonica? Something else has changed, but what? She thought about it for a moment and all of sudden she said to herself; the cigarette! There's no more cigarette smell, he stopped smoking!

God bless you Candice White Andrew, for whatever you did for him to stop smoking. You are without a doubt, the woman he needs.

Eleonor Baker rang the door of her son's apartment around 6 pm. Mrs. Henderson opened the door and let her in; she was on her way home.

- Good evening, Mrs. Baker, she said with a smile.

- Good evening, Mrs. Henderson she said, where is my son? Susanna told me he broke up with her.

If Mrs. Henderson was surprised by the news, she didn't show it.

- Mr. Grandchester is in the living room, Mrs. Baker, was all she said.

Eleonor went to the living room. She saw her son reading the paper. He stood up when she came in.

- Terry, she said hugging him.

- Happy New Year, Mom! How are you?

- Happy New Year! I'm not fine!

- Why?

- I talked to Susanna…

- Oh…

- Can you tell me what's going on? How can you treat Susanna that way?

- Mom, staying with her would have been worse; I'm in love with another woman.

Eleonor Baker opened her eyes wide and sat on the sofa.

- …in love with another woman she repeated, when, where, how? Are you sure of what you're doing?

- Mom, if you let me explain, you'll understand.

- Ok, go ahead, I'm listening.

- On the ship back home, I met a woman and I fell madly in love with her.

- Just like that? In how much time?

- The first time I looked into her eyes…

- Love at first sight!

- Believe me, Mom, I was the first one surprised.

- Is it mutual?

- Yes, thank God. She shares my feelings.

- What's her name? That little lucky lady!

- Her name is Candice White Andrew, she has emerald green eyes, long blond and curly hair, a smile of an angel, she's nice, generous, she climbs trees like Tarzan, a good sense of humor …

- My God, I've never seen you like this! You're really in love with this woman! When will I have the honor of meeting her?

- In six months.

- Six months? Why in six months?

- To give us the time to put some order in our lives, she was engaged too. And to be sure we are not making a mistake. If in six months our feelings are the same, we will get married! That's why we are going to meet on July 8th on the top of the Empire State Building at 5pm.

- The Empire State Building?

- Yes, no contact until July 8th.

- I didn't know you were so romantic! I'm happy for you. I'm glad that that you're happy. What if she doesn't come in six months? You're going to risk everything on a cruise fling?

- That's a risk I'm willing to take, mom.

- Ok. Poor Susanna! She'll get over it. It's better for her to find someone who loves her as much as you love this Candice. What's that I see on your shirt, paint stains… did you paint? And you don't smell like cigarette anymore! My God, this woman has a good influence on you! I can't wait to meet her!

- Patience, mom, patience.

Terry spent the rest of the night talking about Candy. He told her about their visit to his Grand-mother, the jokes he's heard, everything expect the details of his passionate nights of course!

A few days later, Annie went to see Candy at the hospital during her break, with a paper in her hands.

- Candy! Look at the headline of this paper!

Candy took the paper and read: TERRENCE GRANCHESTER AND SUSANNA MARLOWE: IT'S OVER!

- I suppose this means, that he really loves you, said Annie

- Oh, Annie, I know it's bad, some people's misfortune make someone else's happiness, some time, said Candy

- Candy, tell yourself that you were destined to be together. Separate you'll both be unhappy. Better a little pain now, than a whole life of sorrow.

- Thank you Annie, she said hugging her.

- What were you doing?

- Writing Terry's grand-mother. I wished you had met her Annie; she is a charming old lady. I've spent only a few hours with her; I wish I could've stayed more.

- Apparently, you've fallen in love with his grand-mother too! Said Annie laughing.

- Oh, Annie! Candy laughed.

Annie left and Candy went back to work. She was happy and full of joy and she was humming happy songs. Flammy, who worked with her for several years, saw the change. While on a break.

- Candy, what's happening? Why are you so happy? Asked Flammy

- I'm always happy, Flammy.

- No, no, you're overloading on joy since you came back from your trip. Come on talk!

- Who told you I have something to say?

- Candy, you're "Little Mary Sunshine", the patients love you and so do most people around you, but these last days you sun has been very strong. You just broke up with your fiancé and instead of being sad, you're overjoyed!

- Ok. Flammy, because you want to know, I met someone on the ship coming back here…

- Oh, I see Cupid has finally got you! I was wondering when that was going to happen…

- What do you mean?

- I knew that you accepted your "adoptive father's" proposal more by duty than by love.

- Why didn't you tell me?

- I didn't want to mind your business and also, I didn't want you to take it wrong. So who's the lucky guy?

- Terrence Grandchester.

- The actor? Wow! Are you sure it's not a mistake? Those actors have flings all the time…

- Flammy, if I realize it was only a fling for him, I'll be grateful to him just for what I'm feeling right now.

- You're too good for own good, my dear Candy… Wait a minute; there was an article in the paper… Here it is! She said finding the paper; he just broke up with his fiancé. You mean this is all for you!

At that moment, they were called for an emergency; there had been an accident on the street. The two nurses had to get back to work. Candy didn't answer the question.

Terry went to the rehearsal in a very good mood. For someone who's just broke his engagement, he seemed pretty happy. His friend Jason Kent told him about it, when they were alone in Terry dressing room.

- For someone who's just broken up with his fiancé, you're very happy. Come on out with it! You got lucky on the boat, didn't you?

- Stop, Jason, it's not what you think.

- But there's a woman under there…

- You know I like my private life to remain as it is: private.

Jason didn't say anything. He knew Terry didn't like to talk about his private life. He didn't ask anymore questions and everybody took advantage off his good mood. The troop suspected that he met someone else, but since Terry wasn't saying anything…. Even Susanna had the good treatment. Terry was so happy he didn't even realize he was nice to Susanna! His mother and Mrs. Henderson couldn't ask for anything more. They were surprised about the total change in their boy. They were also counting the days to meet Candy, the cause of all this happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN UNFORGETTABLE LOVE**

**By Mallory Quinn**

Chapter 6

"Shattered dreams"

Six months later, on July 7th, Candy was finishing her last day of work at Chicago's General Hospital. She had asked for a transfer to New York's General Hospital. She was ready to go. Her little group of friends, Annie, Archie, Albert, Patty were waiting for her at the Andrew Manor. Miss Pony and Sister Maria came with the children to say goodbye to their "boss". Her suitcases were ready and Annie will send her the rest of her stuff later. Albert insisted to go with her to New York; he wanted to make sure that everything would be all right for her. Maybe he was secretly hoping that Terry would not show up. He arranged for a small apartment for her to live until she gets settle. He wanted to offer to live in the Andrew Manor they had in Mew York, but he knew she would refuse. She liked her independence too much.

- Well Candy, it seems like you are living us for good this time, said Archie.

- It seems so. But I'm not going that far. New York is almost next door, said Candy

- You'll come to see us? Asked Miss Pony.

- Of course! And you can come and see me too! Said Candy

Archie looked her in the eyes.

_"She's so happy, he thought to himself I hope her deserves her."_

- You have to call us everyday, Patty said.

- If you send me the money for the bill, why not? She joked.

- I think I would come to see you every week if I could, said Annie, Oh Candy, I'm going to miss you so much.

They went to the train station with Candy and Albert, so they could take the train going to New York. To a new start in life. There were cries, tears hugs and kisses. The train left and Candy left to be with Terry.

Annie had just put her children to bed. She went to the living room where Archie was sitting. He was in a bad mood ever since the came back from the train station, and Annie had noticed. She knew her husband had a crush on Candy. But Candy saw him only as a friend. To see Candy with Albert was a little normal for him, since her was his uncle and the head of the family. But to know that she was in love with that actor…

- Is everything ok, Archie?

- Are you sure that Candy is going to be all right? That it's not just an illusion?

- Dear, Candy is old enough to know what she's doing. She's sure about hers and Terry's feelings.

- Terry? You call him "Terry" too?

- Come on! That's how Candy calls him!

- I don't understand how she could dump Albert for …for…

- …the love of her life? Look Archie, Candy has always been there for us, especially when we needed her. She always thinks of others before thinking of herself. She met someone and she fell in love with him. Did you want her to continue with Albert, when her heart was with someone else? Candy is the most honest person I know. She couldn't do that to Albert.

- What if that actor doesn't come? You told me they made their appointment 6 months ago…

- She'll cross that bridge when she gets there. Candy trusts their love.

- But…

- Archie, darling. It's not very fun to hear your husband talk about another woman, even if it's my "sister" and best friend.

- Forgive-me, my dear he said taking her to kiss her. The kids are asleep?

- Mmmm.

- There will be no interruption then, he said kissing her in the ear.

- No…

Archie kissed his wife who kissed him back.

New York, July 8th, 8 am. Terrence Grandchester woke up and got ready for an appointment he made 6 months ago. He actually was quite impatient about it. He's finally going to see her, he'll be able to hug her, kiss her, and be with her. He didn't go to the theatre that day, he had asked to director for a day off. His mother had called the night before to ask him if his feelings hadn't change. He assured her that they were stronger than ever and that he couldn't live without Candy.

Mrs. Henderson saw that her boss was twice as happy these last couple of days. She was glad that Susanna wasn't in her boss' personal life anymore; she knew he wasn't in love with her. She was secretly blessing the woman who opened his eyes to love. It would have been a mistake to marry Susanna.

Terry went to the art gallery to sell a few paintings. He had sold a lot of paintings in the last months. Candy was his muse, his inspiration.

He ran some errands. He bought a big bouquet of white roses, and an engagement ring. He passed by his mother's apartment to say hello and went home to get ready. It was almost 5 pm. He went to the Empire State Building, and took the elevator to the roof.

Candy was getting settle in the small apartment Albert had arranged for her. She didn't want to unpack her stuff too much, because she knew she was going to go live with Terry soon. She took a shower and got dressed. She went shopping with Albert who insisted in buying her a few clothes.

- After all, I'm your adoptive father, he said.

- It's almost 5 pm, Albert. I've got to go. Can you get the clothes delivered to my place, please? Thank you for everything

She started going to look for a taxi.

- The Empire State is on the other side, he said.

- Oh, my God, I'm distracted. Thanks Albert!

She stopped a taxi and got in.

- The Empire State Building, she said to the driver.

- Ok, my little lady! Said the driver.

The cab took her to the said destination. It was peek hours, there was a lot of traffic, the taxi was moving very slowly. Candy was getting more and more impatient.

_"Quickly, quickly she said to herself. It's almost 5pm. I'm going to meet my future husband, whom I love with all my heart."_

The taxi stopped at a block from the Empire State Building because of the traffic jam. Candy decided to get off the taxi, she couldn't take it anymore.

- Stop, please, I'll get off here.

- Ok. My little lady, the driver said as he stopped. That will be 3 $.

Candy gave him a 20 $ bill.

- Keep the change! Said Candy

- Wow, thank you little lady!

- I'm getting married she said, getting off the car.

- Congratulations! Little lady, your fiancé is very lucky!

- Thank you.

Candy almost ran towards the Empire State Building. She looked up and saw the tall building, crossed the street running. She didn't see the car that was coming fast and brutally ran her over! The taxi driver heard the sound of the brakes and people screaming, he got out of his car to see what was happening. He saw his "little lady" lying on the street, ran down by a car. She was bleeding at the head, she was unconscious.

- Call an ambulance! A man said.

Mean while, Terry was on the top of the Empire State Building, a few meters from there, not knowing the tragedy that had just happened. He was looking at every person that was coming out of the elevator. 5:30 pm, no one. 6 pm, Candy was still not there. 6:30 pm, it started to rain hard, there was a storm with thunder and lighting. He waited until midnight, until the building closed their doors to visitors.

Terry was completely depressed. She didn't come! She didn't love him anymore? How could he have made a mistake like that? He knew there was a chance she wouldn't show up, but he trusted their love so much that he didn't even consider that possibility.

He went back home completely discouraged. His life made no more sense. Just a few hours ago, he was so happy that he was going to see her again and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. But now, nothing! They had to respect their agreement. He won't try to know what happened to her. Even though he was dying to move heaven and earth to find her and to ask her what happened.

"

_Oh, Candy, my love, why didn't you come? What happened? How would I live without you? Those last six months, it was the fact that I was going to see you that gave me the courage to live without you, he said, talking to himself."_

He was sitting on his bed. Tears were coming out of his eyes. He had lost the love of his life, because she didn't love him anymore he thought, she never loved him. He didn't know that at the same time, his beloved was crying because she missed their meeting.

Meanwhile, in the hospital Albert, Annie, Archie and Patty were waiting in the hall way. Albert had called them as soon as the hospital contacted him finding his number in Candy's purse. They've called Albert in Chicago and they got Albert's New York number. He went to the hospital as fast as possible. Archie and the others had arrived very late that night. They went straight to the hospital without passing at the Andrew Manor in New York.

- Albert, what happened? Asked Annie.

- She was run down by a car….

- But how? Asked Archie

- But her meeting…said Patty

- It was not far from the Empire State Building, Albert said, maybe he didn't show up…

- You think that she was so upset she wasn't watching where she was going? Annie asked. Oh my God!

- That bastard ! Yelled Archie.

- Let's not jump to conclusions, said Patty, let's wait and hear what Candy has to say.

The doctor that was looking after Candy was walking towards them.

- Mr. Andrew? He called. You can go and see her, she's regained consciousness. But not for too long. She needs her rest.

- Thank you, doctor.

They all entered Candy's room. Her eyes were closed and she had a bandage on her head. She was pale.

- Candy? Annie said softly.

Candy slowly opened her eyes with difficulty.

- Wh…where… a …am I? She asked, why… is my head so heavy?

- You're in the hospital, darling, you had an accident, said Annie.

- An accident… what accident? She asked still feeling the effect of the pain killers.

She didn't understand what her friend was telling her.

- I had to go to New Yo…no I'm already in New York, I had to go to my meeting and….

Her face became paler. The memory came back to her, she missed the meeting of her life !

_"Oh my God, Terry!__ She thought to herself, he must think that I didn't want to be with him."_

- Annie, Terry, oh my God Terry! She said crying, he doesn't know, he thinks I abandoned him!…. Terry, Terry, I need Terry! I missed the meeting! The most important meeting of my life! Annie, I won't see him again! Oh Annie, I love him so much! Terry oh Terry! I got to get up and go see him go see him…what's happening? Why, why aren't my legs moving? I…I can't feel my legs! I'm paralyzed! Annie, I can't walk! Oh my God! Oh my God!

- Candy you've got to calm down, please, all this agitation is not good for you! Archie, Albert, get the doctor or a nurse.

Candy was not listening. She was almost hysterical. She didn't even realize the others were there.

- Terry, Terry, she repeated, I need Terry! Terry my love, I love you, I was there, and I was almost there!

And she continued crying and calling him.

The doctor came and gave her a sedative, which calmed her almost instantly and she fell deep asleep.

An atmosphere of sadness was in the room all of a sudden. Annie and Patty were crying. Archie wasn't saying anything and was starring outside the window. For Albert, Candy's crisis, brought reality crashing back to him. Candy was really very in love with her actor. Every one of Candy's words was like sharp objects piercing his heart.

The news of Candy's accident had saddened all her friends and close friends. Miss Pony and Sister Maria, had to calm the children at the Pony house, they wanted to go visit their "boss" and cheer her up. Candy was inconsolable for weeks. She, who was usually a ray of sunshine for everybody, needed some of that ray herself, to warm up her depressed heart. She'll cry herself to sleep every single night. She was paralyzed and she'd lost Terry, the love of her life. The doctors had told her that her paralysis was temporary. She should be able to walk soon. But Candy didn't feel anything. She was discouraged and wasn't doing any efforts either physically or morally.

Albert decided to bring her close friends, so they could give her a little courage. Miss Pony, Sister Maria and the children took the trip to New York to cheer her up. They met Flammy at the train station and they did trip together. Little Rosemary was as upset to hear the news as the others. She begged her mother to give her permission to go see Candy. Eliza finally accepted just so her daughter will stop bothering her. So she went with Albert and the others.

When they got to the hospital, Candy was in the garden, outside. Her eyes lit up when she saw everybody.

- You all came to see me! She said unable to continue being sad in front of all her friends.

- Hi "boss", said the kids from the Pony house.

- Hello Candy, said Sister Maria.

- How are you little one? Asked Miss Pony.

- Candy! Said Rosemary jumping to her neck, I was so worried about you!

Candy was speechless; she had tears in her eyes. All the love her friends felt for her warmed her heart. Life was going on. It couldn't stop there because of an accident.

- Candy, Flammy said, I'm sorry for what happened to you. All the patients that know you were asking where you went. They miss your smiles and you warmth. They were all sorry to ear about your accident, and they're sending their wishes for a prompt re-establishment on this card.

She gave her a card with lots of signatures and nice words from her patients. And she continued talking.

- I know I wasn't your biggest fan when we first started. I thought you were wasting your time in nursing school. But through the years, I've seen that you were a qualified nurse, not for your competence, that you have anyway, but for your joy of life that you communicate to your patients. Believe me; all your patients miss you! I hope you have someone as warm as you to encourage you in this moment of distress. Have courage, Candy. We're all thinking about you, in our prayers.

- Thank you, Flammy; thank you all so much, said Candy.

- Candy, you were always the patients' favorites, because of your joy of life, we could only do the same to you, said Miss Pony.

- You need to have courage, Candy, said Sister Maria, I pray for you every day. The Lord has a wonderful plan for each and every one of us.

- Thank you to all of your for your support! She said with a little smile and tears of joy coming down her cheeks.

The visit continued and the children cheered her up by telling her stories about themselves, all their latest gags and by singing songs. Candy forgot about her problems during the visit. When everybody left, she felt better. She read the card her ex-patients sent her, all those nice encouraging words, made her shed a tear of joy. Little by little she was accepting her situation. She was sad to have missed Terry. In the beginnings she refused to eat because she was so mad at herself. How could she have crossed the street without looking? She was looking at the building, she knew she wouldn't see Terry, it was too far, but she looked by reflex, he was there, she felt it. She started a re-education program. It was very hard and very painful, but Candy was determined to walk. She had to walk for Terry. She wanted to explain to him that she had a very good reason to have stood him up, but she had to walk first. The doctors had told her that it would take months for her to walk. She still didn't feel anything in her legs.

Albert wanted to take her back to Chicago to take care of her. But Candy refused. She wanted to stay in New York, even though her plans didn't go through, she decided to live there. Albert decided to look for another apartment, on the ground floor. It was a little bigger so she could move with her wheel chair. And a nurse came to help her everyday with her exercises. Annie, who came to see her almost every week, one day, she had a very good news to tell her one day.

- Candy, I'm pregnant!

- Congratulations, dear. Is Archie happy? When are you due?

- Yes, he's happy and it's for the end of March.

- That's wonderful!

- Candy, don't you think you should contact Terry? To tell him at least what happened. I'm sure he'll understand.

- No, Annie. I don't want him to feel obligate to be with me because of my paralysis. There's a possibility that he didn't come…

- You don't believe that Candy….

- No, but it's a possibility I have to consider, and if that's the case, I'll only humiliate myself in front of him. I have to walk, so that if he didn't show…..

- …he won't pity you? But Candy, if he loves you as much as you love him, I'm sure he'll understand.

- Please, Annie, let's talk about something else, it hurts too much.

- Ok. I'm sorry. You still love him as much as before?

- I can't stop thinking about him. I didn't know you could love someone this much. Ok, that's enough! Let's really talk about something else. So, you want a boy or a girl this time ?

- I want a healthy baby. But Archie wants a boy so he can name him after Alistair.

- I hope he'll be happy no matter the result.

The hospital where Candy had been transferred offered her a position taking care of special sick children. Life was going on, without Terry. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He must've thought that she didn't love him anymore. Oh! If only he knew! She loved him with all the fibers of her body. But she didn't want him to see her in a wheel chair. She didn't want his pity. She wanted to walk before she could go see him; she was there, she wanted to explain herself, but she had to walk first.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN UNFORGETTABLE LOVE**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 7**

**"Chasm of despair"**

_Often on the mountain, in the shade of the ancient oak,  
With laying down sun, sadly I sit down;  
I randomly walk my glances on the plain,  
Whose changing table is held with my feet. _

Here the river with the foaming waves thunders;  
It curves, and is inserted in an obscure distance;  
There the motionless lake extends its stagnant waters  
Where the evening star rises in the azure.

At the top of these crowned mounts of wood dark,  
The twilight encor throws a last ray;  
And the vaporous tank of the queen of the shades  
Go up, and bleaches already the edges of the horizon.

_However, springing Gothic arrow,  
A its monk spreads himself in the airs:  
The traveler stops, and the rustic bell  
With the last noises of the day interferes saints concerts. _

But in these soft tables my indifferent heart  
Test in front of them neither charms nor transport;  
I contemplate the ground as well as a wandering shade  
The sun of alive does not overheat any more deaths.

Of hill in hill in vain carrying my sight,  
South with the north wind, dawn with setting,  
I course all points of immense extended,  
And I say: "Nowhere happiness does not await me"

That make me these small valleys, these palates, these thatched cottages,  
Vain objects whose for me the charm is flown away?  
Rivers, rocks, forests, lonelinesses so expensive,  
You miss only one being, and all is depopulated!

Whether the turn of the sun or starts or is completed,  
Of an indifferent eye I am it in his course;  
In a dark or pure sky that it lies down or rises,  
What imports the sun? I do not await anything the days.

When I could follow it in his vast career,  
My eyes would see everywhere the vacuum and the deserts:  
I do not wish anything of all that it lights;  
I do not request anything from the immense universe.

But perhaps beyond the terminals of its sphere,  
Places where the true sun lights other skies,  
If I could leave my skin with the ground,  
How I dreamed so much appears in my eyes!

There, I enivrerais myself with the source where I aspire;  
There, I would find and the hope and the love,  
And this ideal good that any heart wishes,  
And which does not have a name with the terrestrial stay!

That puîs I, carried on the tank of the Dawn,  
Vague object of my wishes, to hurl me to you!  
On the ground of exile why remained I still?  
It is nothing commun run between the ground and me.

When there sheet of wood falls into the meadow,  
The wind of the evening rises and tears off it with the small valleys;  
And me, I am similar to the faded sheet:  
Carry me like it, stormy north winds!

_Insolation__, Lamartine_

For Terry, it was the routine again at the theatre even though his heart was broken. Susanna was trying to make him change his mind about their broken engagement, but Terry wouldn't hear it. His mother and Mrs. Henderson tried everything to cheer him up, without any results. He had become somber and almost taciturn. He was down in the dumps all day. All he did was paint. It stopped him from turning to alcohol; instead of having a hang over every morning, he put all his feelings into painting. He had sold a lot of paintings. He had done one of Candy wearing his grand-mother's shawl. He wanted to give it to her as a wedding present. He didn't want to part with it at first, but it was too hard for him to see it. A few days later, he received a phone call from Monica, the lady at the art gallery who was asking for a favor.

- Mr. Grandchester, there's a lady in a wheel chair who really like the "young woman with the shawl, but she doesn't have any money on her. She really likes the painting.

- So give it to her, if she likes it so much Terry said.

If he couldn't look at the painting, it will at least make a young woman happy.

Candy was in the art gallery with her nurse, when she saw the painting. She recognised Yaya's shawl. She didn't have any money on her, and she didn't want to miss the chance to buy it, she was afraid someone else might buy it. She didn't want to ask Albert for money to buy one of Terry's paintings.

- Excuse-me please, Madam? Candy said.

- Yes, Monica said.

- I would like to buy this painting, the "young woman with the shawl".

- It's very expensive…

- I don't have any money on me … but I can come back tomorrow, with the money.

Monica looked at the young woman in her wheel chair.

_What a beautiful woman she said to herself and those beautiful blond curly hair, it's the same color as in the painting and those freckles, she looks like the lady on the painting! The poor girl with her wheel chair, I feel for her. I'm going to call Mr. Grandchester._

- But…. Monica started, no wait, I'll be right back, please wait.

And she went at the back of the gallery for a few minutes and came back with a big smile.

- You can have it for free, she said.

- What? But I didn't want to… I can come back tomorrow with the money said a confused Candy.

- Don't worry about it. Take it as an early Christmas present.

- Thank you very much, Madam. God bless you she said with her most beautiful smile.

- You're welcome. Good bye, now. Marilyn is going to wrap it for you.

- Goodbye and thank you again, Candy said.

She hung the painting in her bedroom. Terry did a painting of her. Having the painting in the bedroom it's was like having a little bit of his presence there.

_"Oh Terry, why can't I forget you?__ She asked herself. I love you so much my heart hurts!"_

Around Thanksgiving, Terry got the news that his grand-mother, Yaya, was no longer. The news bought only more sadness to his life. The last time he saw her, he was with Candy and he had spent the most beautiful day of his life. Now he didn't have his grand-mother, or Candy, only memories. He went to Greece to take care of his grand-mother's estate. One of the servers gave him the shawl, the one Candy had admired.

- Your grand-mother wanted you to give this to your friend, the one who came with you the last time, Miss Andrew.

- Thank you was all that Terry could say.

Among his grand-mother's thing there were the pictures from the boat. He looked at the first one; he was with Candy in the dining room having breakfast. He didn't have the courage to look at the rest of it; his heart was hurting so much. He put them away in a brief case with his grand-mother's personal papers.

He remembered his grand-mothers last words to him, "Candy is the woman of your life, don't let her get away."

_"But she didn't love me enough, she didn't love me at all, he said to himself."_

Annie and Patty were visiting Candy almost every two weeks. Annie's belly was growing well and gave her a lot of energy to her big surprise. Patty had met a young man name Joseph Connery and he had asked her to marry him. She had finally put the past behind her, and decided to continue to live without Alistair. Candy's accident had opened her eyes; life was too precious to live in the past. Albert took a 3 month trip to Africa, leaving Archie in charge of the family business.

Time went by and the Holliday season was there. The snow wasn't too bad just enough to make the street pretty. Candy had prepared a play with her "children" from the hospital. They were doings a play on the nativity and singing some songs. Candy liked to play the teacher, in spite of her wheel chair. The children were happy to please their favorite nurse. She always had a beautiful smile and was nice to them.

The day of the play, the children acted in front of the patients. In spite of a few mistakes, the play was a success. The Janitor wore a Santa Claus costume with a big bag full of presents. The local stores gave presents for sick children, but Candy had asked Archie and Annie to help her purchase some presents for the children in the hospital, without forgetting those from the Pony house.

Albert came back from his long trip in Africa. He had spent time in Congo and in Kenya. He had a nice tan from Africa's burning sun. He went to New York to spend Christmas with Candy, much to the disarray of Aunt Elroy, who thought that Albert was wasting his time with his little orphan. He invited Candy to go se "the nutcracker" on the night before Christmas Eve.

When they got to the theatre where the ballet was suppose to be, Candy felt bad. She taught she was tired. At the end of the play, people were starting to leave; Candy had to wait for everybody to go, so that Albert could bring her wheel chair.

She was looking at the people leaving, when she dropped her program at the same time a couple was passing near her. The man picked up the program and gave it to her. Candy looked at him and recognized the deep blue eyes and the lavender scent.

_"Terry! she said to herself"_. '

And her heart jumped in her chest.

Terry's heart jumped in his heart too.

"Candy_! He said to himself when he recognized her, no contact."_

- Thank you, she said still a little puzzled.

She saw Susanna.

"_Are they back together? She asked herself."_

She felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. They looked at each other for a brief moment. Terry didn't say anything, took Susanna's arm and started to leave.

- Good evening! Candy said.

He turned around saw her with Albert.

"_She married him! He said to himself_."

And he felt his heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

- Good evening, he answered.

And he left with his date, like there was nothing to it.

Albert witnessed the scene without saying anything.

- All this time without seeing him and all I can say is "good evening"? Candy said still stunned by the meeting.

- Why don't you tell him the truth Candy, instead of suffering like that? I can do it for you, said Albert.

- No thank you Albert, I don't want to talk to him if I'm not walking, she said firmly.

Albert took her back to her place. He left her to go to a reception hosted by one of his business partners from New York. Candy changed and went to bed. She saw Terry! He was so handsome! _He'd lost a little weight she said to herself._ He was with her! She should've been with him! Why did the universe played a bad joke on her? After all those years, she'd finally found her soul mate, the only love of her life and she couldn't be with him because of an accident. And now he was with Susanna again. She was jealous of Susanna and she hated that feeling!

Terry decided not to go to the Christmas party organized by the troupe. He told Susanna.

- Come on Terry, you've come this far, why not continue?

- I don't feel like partying. I'm going home. Don't insist, please.

Susanna didn't insist. If she wanted Terry back, she had to go slowly. She was happy he took her to the ballet. She took him home by taxi.

- Thanks for the evening Susanna, Merry Christmas.

- Merry Christmas, darling and she stole a kiss from him.

Terry didn't say anything and got out of the taxi. He was constantly thinking about Candy. But seeing her with her fiancé was… or was it her husband? Was a little much for him. He loved her so much. Even though seeing her with another man had pierced his heart, but at the same time, he was very happy to see her.

_"Oh, why am I making myself suffer this way? He said to himself."_

He spent a very bad night, full of nightmares and insomnia.

The next morning, he told Mrs. Henderson about the incident.

- Why not go see her and clear things up once and for all? You still love her?

- More than ever! But we promised each other no contact.

- Ok, but what about your grandmother's shawl? Why not go and give it to her? You have her address?

- I can find it.

- Your grand-mothers shawl, there's your way in!

- Thank you, Mrs. Henderson, I'm very grateful.

- You should be! She said without laughing.

Terry smiled. That Mrs. Henderson was a source of goodness, in her own special way of course, but source of goodness still. He started looking for Candice White Andrew's address. Among his grand-mother's papers, there were Candy's correspondences with his grand-mother. When he found the New York address, he took his grand-mother's shawl and wrapped it. Something told him to take the engagement ring too. He couldn't part with it, so he didn't return it to the store.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN UNFORGETTABLE LOVE**

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 8**

**"A glimpse of hope"**

The next day, Candy was feeling very bad. After the surprise meeting with Terry and Susanna the night before, she had spent the whole night crying. She was jealous of Susanna, because she was with Terry and she was alone, because of that stupid accident ! The doctor from the hospital came to see her. Albert had called him. He put her wheel chair in the closet and installed her on the couch. She sat laying her legs on the couch. The doctor took a little knitted blanket and covered Candy's legs. He examined her and concluded that her dizziness was due to stress and advised her to rest. He said goodbye and was getting ready to leave.

- Do you want your wheel chair from the closet? He asked.

- No, that's ok, doctor. My friends are coming to see me; they'll take care of it. Thank you.

- Ok. You get some rest, and Merry Christmas!

- Merry Christmas doctor! She said with a smile.

_"What a charming young woman, the doctor said to himself, such a beautiful smile, not to mention her beautiful green eyes always full of sadness."_

The doctor opened the door and saw a young man about to knock on the door. He recognized the actor, but said nothing. He just smiled and let the young man in. Candy was reading the bible; the passage on the nativity. She didn't know Terry had come in.

- Good evening, he said.

Candy was a little startled. Her heart jumped in her chest.

_"He's here, she said to herself, here in my apartment!"_

They looked at each other. They both try to appear indifferent, but the love they were feeling was too strong. The deep blue eyes and emerald green eyes were filled with fondness and love.

- Good evening Terry, she said shyly.

He put his coat on a chair near the door.

- How are you? He asked.

- I'm fine, and you?

- I'm fine, thank you.

- Long time.

- But, we saw each other the other night.

- Have a sit, please.

- Thank you.

He sat on an armchair and was almost facing her.

- Longtime, repeated Candy.

- You said that already. I won't stay long.

- No problem.

- You probably wondering how I got your address.

- Yes.

- I was in the area, and I was looking for a childhood friend when I came across your name. And I said to myself, what if I go see how she's doing? After all, I owe her that, for standing her up five months ago.

Candy had the impression the world around came crashing down. He wasn't there?

- You wer… she started.

- No, I wasn't. I said to myself I have to apologize. Don't you think people should apologize when they miss a meeting?

- Yes, of course. It's the least you can do …. Apologize she said entering in his game.

- So here I am!

- That's nice of you.

- I know.

- I often wondered how you were.

- Humm humm.

- Really!

- I thought about you too. Weren't you mad that I didn't come? He said continuing his game.

Candy decided to continue playing the game. Maybe he'll leave without figuring out that she couldn't walk.

- Yes, I was very mad she lied, I said to myself, how dare he treat me that way! Who do he thinks he is?

- How long did you wait? Did you wait long?

- I waited until…. She started.

- …until midnight?

- Oh, she simply said, when she understood he was talking about himself.

"_He was there! I knew he was there! She said to herself."_

- And what did you do?

- Oh, I was very mad; after all I was just standing there…

- …in the storm.

- The storm, she repeated softly.

- And what did you say to yourself?

- That I will go and make out with the first guy I see!

- But you didn't do that.

- I didn't?

- You didn't. But not for lack of trying…

- You don't blame me?

- No, I should've sent you at least a note.

- Maybe when you thought about it, you didn't know where to find me.

- You probably said to yourself that when you'll see me, you'd ask me why I didn't come.

- No, no. I remember we said that we will be there and if one of us didn't show, it will have to be for a very good reason.

- We said that?

- Yes. That's exactly what we said. So no more questions, please. You want something to drink? She asked to change the subject.

There was some lemonade on the coffee table in a pitch with some glasses on a tray.

- Yes, thank you. You want, some?

- Yes, thank you.

He poured some lemonade for her and for himself.

- Thank you, Terry

Terry couldn't take it anymore. Enough with the comedy! He had to know. And he said.

- Isn't it strange? I walked all the way here to find out why you didn't come, and I can't even ask you why. When I think of how well we understood each other on the ship… things have changed!

- I know.

He looked at her hand and didn't see a wedding band.

- You're not married to… I don't see a wedding ring.

_"Don't you know that I only want to marry you and nobody else? She said to herself."_

- Oh, the other night? He was with me as a friend. What about you and Susanna?

- Oh, you can ask questions? Just a friend too.

Candy's heart jumped with joy. He wasn't with her! They looked at each other for a while, and then Terry finally says.

- I have something for you. It's one of the reasons of my visit.

He went to take a parcel gift-wrapped under his coat, and gave it to Candy.

- Thank you said Candy a little surprised, I have nothing for you... I didn't know I was going to see you.

She opened the gift and saw Yaya's beautiful lace shawl, Terry's grand-mother had passed away. She had tears in her eyes.

- That's why my letters were coming back to me.

- She wanted you to have it.

- Thank you.

- Wait, I'll help you put it on.

He took the shawl and put it on Candy's shoulders. She had tears in her eyes. She wiped them with her hand.

Terry decided to go. He knew where she lived, and he'll get her back., because he felt she still loves him, he saw it in her eyes. He was going towards the door.

- The shawl looks good on you. I made a painting of you wearing it. Since we didn't see each other, I gave it to the gallery with my other paintings. Monica, the lady from the gallery, called me to tell me that a young lady wanted to buy it but she didn't have any money on her. Not only that, she said that she was….

He stopped talking, looked at Candy, and was looking all over the room like he was looking for something.

"_He's looking for the painting! She said to herself"._

Candy wasn't moving.

- …so I told her to give it to her for free, if she loved it so much…

While he was saying that he was still looking around with his eyes. He opened Candy's bedroom and finally stopped. On the wall was the painting he did of Candy wearing the shawl. It was her! He came back to the living room and looked at her intensely.

- Don't look at me like that, Terry! She said with tears coming down her cheeks.

- Why didn't you tell me?

- It was so stupid, I wasn't looking where I was going, I was looking up, I knew you were there, I was sure of it… I didn't see the car…

- Oh my darling! He said kneeling in front of her, if a bad thing was supposed to happen to one of us, why did it have to be to you? My Candy, my darling, my love he said hugging her, you were there! You were there! Nothing will ever keep us apart again. I love you.

- I love you. Oh Terry, if you only knew how much I missed you! Not a day or a night passed, that I didn't think about you. I'm so sorry.

- Why darling?

- For not paying attention to the car that ran me over…

- Oh no, my love, stop he said kissing her softly on the face, it was an accident. It's not your fault.

- But, it made us waste so much time….

- Shuuut! I'm here now, it's over he said tenderly, we'll make up for lost time, starting with something I've bee dying to do for almost a year

He took a little box from his pocket; the engagement ring he'd put in his pocket, like he knew what was going to happen.

- Candice White Andrew, would you do me the honor of being my wife? He asked kneeling in front of her.

Candy had even more tears coming down her cheeks, tears of joy this time. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.

- Oh yes! Terry, I want to marry you, my love.

He took the ring and put it on her finger. He put his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. Candy longed for those kisses for almost a year and responded with the same passion. Their lips seemed not to want to separate. Terry took her in his arms and carried her to her room and put her on the bed. They were still kissing and caressing each other. He took her clothes off and started caressing her intimate parts. Candy felt all of Terry's touches, but she was afraid of not feeling anything because of her paralysis. Terry felt her hesitation.

- Are you ok, darling? He asked worried.

- I'm paralyzed you see, I was afraid of not feeling…. But don't worry; everything is fine, you can continue.

- Are you sure you're all right?

- Absolutely.

They made love like there was no tomorrow. They were not taking anything for granted anymore, after what had happened to Candy. One hour later, they were breathless and resting. Candy had her head on Terry's nude chest.

- Darling?

- Hum humm?

- Why didn't you contact me to tell me what had happened to you? Because of our agreement?

- We said that if one of us didn't come…

- But that's just it! You were there! It didn't apply anymore…

- But I couldn't walk. And I didn't want to risk you feeling obligated to…take care of me… in case you didn't come, I didn't…

- You didn't want my pity.

- I'd rather die!

- But, whether you walk or not, doesn't matter to me! I love you. From the first time we saw each other, I couldn't get you out of my head. Even when you missed our appointment, I couldn't stop thinking about you. This whole year was an agony for me. The only thought that you didn't love me was making me miserable. I had found my soul mate, my other half, my missing piece, the main piece and she didn't come to the most important appointment of our life. Can you imagine how I felt? Since we said no contact if one of us didn't show… My whole world came crashing down.

- I was hysterical when I woke up in the hospital and realized I had missed our meeting, they had to sedate me. I wanted to leave the hospital to come and see you, but I couldn't feel my legs… not only I missed the meeting, but I couldn't walk! I never stopped loving you. Terry, I'm sorry, for everything.

- Come on, freckles, it's was not your fault….

- Did you get cruise pictures back from Yaya?

- Yes, they're in her personnel papers; I couldn't look at them…

- It hurt too much, didn't it?

- That's in the past. We'll put them in an album.

- My friends are coming soon. They shouldn't find us in a compromising position…

- What ? I don't mind mind them finding me in bed with the woman I love, he joked.

- Terrence Grandchester !

They started laughing.

- Ok, we have the rest of our lives to be together, let's get ready said Terry.

- They'll be here in an hour. I'm not ready to leave my bed or your arms. Make love to me again, darling.

- With pleasure, he said kissing her again.

An hour later, Albert, Annie, Archie, their two children, Patty and Joe arrived with gifts and food. They were surprised to find Candy with Terry. But they saw the immediate change in Candy's attitude and they didn't ask to many questions. Candy was with the man she loves and he seemed to love him as much as she did.

- Good evening everybody! Candy said with a nice smile, Merry Christmas! Allow me to present you, Terrence Grandchester, my fiancé.

Her little group of friends was speechless for a second, then Annie finally said:

- Hi, I'm Annie Cornwell.

- Archie, Annie's husband and our two kids, Anthony and Jessica.

- Patricia O'Brien, you can call me Patty.

- Joseph Connery, you can call me Joe.

- Albert William Andrew, we didn't meet the other night.

- I'm pleased to meet you all said Terry smiling, you can call me Terry.

- Mom, he looks like the man in the magazines Anthony said. Then looking at Terry, are you the man in the magazines?

- Euh… yes he said.

- Wow!

- Are you going to marry Auntie Candy?

- Enough Anthony. Don't bother the man, said Archie

- It's no bother… euh Archie? That's it? I like children, Terry said and turning to Anthony, yes I'm going to marry your auntie Candy.

- Awesome! My friends at school are going to be jealous.

Annie went so sit next to Candy.

- Aren't you full of surprise? She whispered in her ear.

- It happened only today, Annie, I swear to you.

- You're happy…

- It's the best Christmas gift I ever got in my life. I haven't told anyone yet, Annie, but I felt some tingling in my legs.

- Oh Candy, that's wonderful! Terry has a great effect on you. Do you realize that you were caught in a vicious circle? You didn't want to see him, because you couldn't walk. But you couldn't walk because you didn't see him?

- Annie, come and help me with the table, Patty called.

They all had diner together talking happily. They opened their presents later. Everybody was happy. Candy was on cloud nine; she had the love of her life back and she was with her friends.

When they were ready to go, Archie was looking at Terry and was asking himself when he will be leaving.

- You want us to drop you off somewhere? Do you live far? Archie asked Terry.

- No, thanks. I don't want to bother you. I'll manage.

- It's really no bother, Terry, it would be a pleasure.

- That I'm sure of it, mumbled Terry to himself, then out loud, I have to talk to Candy, I'll take a cab later on.

- But…

- Goodbye Candy, Terry and Merry Christmas interrupted Annie, come on darling, let's go.

And she took him by the arm outside and closed the door. When they were outside, Archie asked her.

- Why did you do that? He's probably going to spend the night with her…

- And that bothers you because….?

- She's still vulnerable…

- That's enough, Archie! Your jealousy is ridiculous and not very flattering for me…

- I'm sorry darling he said honestly, I just want to protect her.

- She knows what she's doing and she has Terry to protect her now.

- You're right. I'm sorry if I sounded like a jealous boyfriend.

When the others left, Candy and Terry were in the living room getting ready to go to bed. Terry was still a little puzzled by Archie's reaction.

- What was that all about? He asked Candy.

- What? She said innocently.

- I felt a little chill from Archie. He couldn't get rid of me fast enough! Even Albert was warmer and he's your ex-fiancé! Freckles, do you have something to tell me?

- Well, he's Annie's husband…he just wants to protect me.

- From me? Seems to me, that he was jealous… Freckles…?

- Ok. After Anthony's death, I had the impression Archie wanted to tell me he had feelings for me.

- Really? What happened?

- Annie heard him and screamed "no" and ran away. Archie never finished what he wanted to tell me, and I encouraged him to go after Annie. I, unfortunately for him, never shared his feelings.

- Let me get this straight… If I understand correctly, every male members of your adoptive family is or was in love with you!

- Stop that darling, you're the one that I love, she said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

- Freckles?

- Yes, honey?

- Why did you stay in New York? Why didn't you go back to Chicago to be near your friends and family?

Candy remained silent for a moment. Why did she stayed in New York? Finally she said;

- Honestly, I don't know. After the accident, Albert wanted to take me back to Chicago, but I didn't want to. It was like a part of me wanted to stay here hoping to see you one day, or when I'll be able to walk again and I would've explain to you what happened. We saw each other and…..

- …the next day I was on your doorstep.

- It worked …

He took her in his arms and held her strongly, like to reassure himself he wasn't dreaming.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN UNFORGETTABLE LOVE**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 9**

**"Perspective of the future"**

The next morning, Candy woke up in Terry's arms.

- Good morning, said Candy.

- Am I dreaming or are you real?

- I'm very real. Come on, sleepy head wake up!

- I have to take you to my apartment and introduce you to my mother and Mrs. Henderson. They must be wondering where I am….

- You should've called them last night.

- Last night I was busy having a good time with a woman I thought I'd lost and that I found again.

- I'm not going to disappear Terry, she said smiling. I have something to tell you… no it's good news she added when she saw his worried expression, I felt some tingling in my legs.

- Really? Since when?

- Since yesterday… since we got back together.

- We have to see the doctor.

- Yes. But. It's Christmas day, honey. We'll go after the holidays.

Terry called his mother, who immediately invited them to a little party at her place. They got ready to go. He wanted to take her to his apartment to meet Mrs. Henderson. She had come on this Christmas morning, because she was worried when her boss didn't come back from his visit to Candy.

When Terry opened his apartment door, Mrs. Henderson was behind and held the door for Candy's wheelchair.

- Mr. Grandchester…. Miss….Andrew? She asked.

- Merry Christmas Mrs. Henderson! Yes it's Miss Andrew he confirmed. Candy, this is Mrs. Henderson.

- Hello Mrs. Henderson and Merry Christmas.

- Merry Christmas, Miss Andrew. I'm pleased to meet you. So, you're the one who stole my young boss' heart? She said while they were installing themselves in the living room.

Candy laughed.

- I owe you, my dear. Because of you he stopped smoking and he paints when he doesn't act.

- I'm glad, but it had to come from him.

- And she's modest too! Then she tells Terry in his ear, I understand why you love her so much, she's charming!

The "few friends" Mrs. Baker had, turn out to be about a hundred. Terry's whole theatre troop was there. And there was another surprise guest; Richard Grandchester, Terry's father. They hadn't seen each other for years. His health wasn't very good, and he wanted to make peace with his son and the woman he once loved. Christmas was a family gathering and a time for forgiveness, reconciliation's and miracles for those who believe.

Candy and Terry arrived and were warmly greeted by everybody. Terry was surprised to see his father and his mother together. Maybe it was the fact that he found Candy again, but, he was happy to see his parents together.

_Nothing, he said to himself can spoil my good mood, not even years of grudge held against my father._

- My parents together! I guest Christmas is really the time for miracles! Mom, Dad I want you to meet, Candice White Andrew, the woman I'm going to marry, Candy, these are my parents.

- Pleased to meet you, Candy said with a smile.

- Pleased to meet you, they said together.

- So this is Terry's source of preoccupation! I'm glad to finally meet you, Candy. Can I call you Candy? Eleonor said.

- Of course.

- Come, I'll present you to my friends.

She pushed Candy's wheelchair and introduced her to her guests. Among them of course was Susanna Marlowe, Terry's ex-fiancée. She looked at Candy with disdain when nobody was looking at her.

_"He certainly pities her because of her wheelchair! What did she do to him? Did she save her life? She asked herself. How could he live me for that? It's like I've seen her somewhere before… I got it! She was the woman that dropped the program at the ballet! I was wondering why Terry's attitude changed after the incident… he owes me an explanation!"_

- Susanna, you've been replaced by a wheelchair! Said Karen a young actress of the troop.

- It must be pity…

- I don't know Susanna, he seem to love her a lot. Did you see the way he looks at her? He's very much in love!

- He's never looked at me that way. He must be really in love with her! Where did she come from, this goody two shoes? I'll go ask Terry.

- But…

Before Karen could say anything, Susanna was walking towards Terry. He was talking to his friend Jason.

- Terry, can I talk to you? Asked Susanna.

- Yes, sure.

- Let's go in the hallway.

They went in the hallway outside the apartment.

- Terry she started, when did you meet your girlfriend?

- My fiancée…

- Oh, excuse-me, your fiancée she said ironically.

- Why?

- When! She insisted.

- About a year ago…

- A year ago?

- On the boat back from Europe…

- The boat back from Europe? Is that why you broke up with me? Don't you think you could've been honest with me and tell me the truth?

- You're right. Forgive me Susanna.

- What happened? Why did it take you so long to get together?

- It's a long story. We've lost touch and…

- … you saw each other at the ballet. That's why you didn't come to the party. I was really wasting my time trying to get you back, hein?

- Susanna…

- Wait a minute the woman who bumped into me that day at the harbour, that was her! You must've laughed at my expense…

Susanna had a very good memory; she had to, to memorize all those lines.

- Listen, Susanna. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but staying with you would've been a mistake. You deserve someone who loves you, like I deserve to be with the one I love.

- But you're the one I love…

She had tears in her eyes; she turned and went back to the apartment. Terry loved another woman. If she had any hopes of getting him back, the conversation she'd just had, dashed all her hopes.

Terry went back inside the apartment. Jason asked him what happened. He said everything was fine. He walked towards his father. He hadn't talk to him in a long time. Since, his rebellion in college. His father never tried to see him. He took care only of his family. But Richard Grandchester wasn't happy, this arranged marriage in which he was stuck had made him very unhappy. The only woman he ever loved, Terry's mother had forgiven him. He wanted to make peace with Terry, the son he'd ignored for all those years.

- Terrence, Richard said, can we talk a little?

- Sure, father.

- I wanted you to forgive me for my indifference all those years.

- Of course I forgive you father. It's Christmas, the time for miracles and reconciliations.

- Thank you Terry. I see you love your fiancée very much.

- I didn't know you could love someone that much.

- I'm happy you're with the woman you love. I made a mistake by not marrying your mother.

- Thank you, father. But you have to stop living in the past. Mom never got married. She never replaced your. I think she still loves you.

- From your mouth, to God's ears. I finally left my wife; I didn't want to spend the rest of my life unhappy. I was lucky your mother forgave me.

- My parents together! That's something I never would have thought possible after all those years… this is the best Christmas ever, I found the woman I love again, and my parents are reconciling! Merry Christmas, father.

- Merry Christmas, son.

They hugged each other for a while. In normal times, he would've been cold and brittle with his father, not as forgiving. But since he'd found Candy again, he said to himself, since life gave him a second chance with his heart's desire, he could give his father a second chance. If his mother and father get back together…. The better!

He looked around and looked for Candy. He saw her talking to her mother and another guest.

- Mom, can I borrow Candy for a while?

- Yes, of course dear Eleonor said.

He pushed her wheelchair to the terrace; he wanted her to get some hair.

- Are you ok, Freckles?

- Yes, thanks. Your mother is adorable. I remember Archie and Stear cutting of her pictures in magazines, they were crazy about her, when we were teenagers.

Terry smiled. Susanna was passing by and couldn't resist the temptation, she eaves-dropped.

- You saw Susanna? She wasn't too cold?

- I think I would've been cold in her place too.

- You! You're kidding, right? You're Little Mary Sunshine! How are you always in a good mood?

- We can see that you didn't see me after the accident! I simply tell myself that life is too short to waste it being in a bad mood.

- I love you he simply said.

- I love you too.

Terry leaned and kissed her on the lips. Susanna couldn't take it anymore. She left the place and went back to her friends from the troop. She'd lost Terry for good because he wasn't in love with her, he loved another woman.

Jason was watching Susanna for a far, he followed her. He wanted to comfort her. He knew she was suffering seeing Terry with Candy. He had always been secretly in love with her, but she only had eyes for Terry. Maybe now he had a chance?

- Susanna, Susanna he called.

- Oh Jason! She said hugging him.

That was more than Jason hoped. She was in his arms!

- Terry, he met her a year ago… she said, all that time I was trying to get him back, he was in love with her. I was wasting my time! What a humiliation!

- No Susanna, you were in love. It's normal.

- Forgive-me Jason, I don't want to bother you with this.

- It's no bother, Susanna. You want something to drink?

- Yes, thank you some eggnog, please.

Jason was very happy. He had an opening with Susanna. He spent the rest of the evening with her.

The following days, Candy and Terry went to see the doctor who gave then hope. The tingling in Candy's legs was a good sign that she'll be able to walk soon. Candy took the physiotherapy treatment, which was very painful and very difficult, but since she found Terry again, she said to herself that everything was going to be fine.

The winter passed and spring came along. The snow melted left some mud at first, then the buds all over. The trees were starting to become green again and the gardens were getting more and more flowers. Life was going on. This time it was going on with Terry. Candy couldn't believe she could be so happy. Since they were back together, not a day went by without Candy and Terry seeing each other. He was seeing after all his rehearsals and she was at all his premieres. The press had a field day with the speculation on their relationship. Terry was always telling them, "no comment" which meant he wasn't saying anything. His mother told him to give an interview to stop the rumors and speculation. The press can make you and it can destroy you she always said. He followed his mother's advice and gave an interview to present Candy to the press.

- So Mr. Grandchester, who's the lovely lady in the wheelchair? Asked a reporter.

- That's Candice White Andrew, my fiancée.

- From the Andrews family of Chicago? Asked another one.

- Yes.

- When's the wedding? Asked a lady reporter.

- In a few months…

- When did you meet? When did you fall in love? Asked another woman.

- That's all for now said Terry's agent said.

- Aww…. one more, please, Mr. Grandchester….

Susanna and Jason had become inseparable since the Christmas party. Susanna was getting over Terry and was starting to understand what it was to be loved by a man…

Annie had her little boy around the end of March. Archie was so happy and named the baby Alistair after his deceased brother. The little one seem to look like his namesake because he had black hair. After she had her baby, Annie focused on Candy's wedding. Terry was a celebrity so the wedding should be big, she was saying. Annie, Patty and Flammy will be the maids of honor. Anthony and Rosemary would be respectively, the ring bearer and the flower girl. Eliza couldn't protest, even though she hated Candy she was playing along for the public and let her daughter be in the wedding party. The whole Pony house was supposed to take the trip to New York for the wedding.

Albert contributed to the expense of his adoptive daughter's wedding. He had met a missionary in Africa and had fallen in love with her. They shared the same passion for trips, adventures, exploration. She was truly was his other half. Her name was Lee Campbell; she was an American from a rich family. Her parents had tried desperately to keep her in America so she could marry and have children. With Albert, maybe she'll stay in America a little longer. The members of the Andrew family seem to like to travel a lot, Alistair and Archibald's parents were abroad, not to mention Anthony's father. Lee's parents said to themselves that marrying an adventurer like Albert was better than nothing; at least their daughter would be married.

The marriage of Candice White Andrew and Terrence G. Graham took place on May 7th, the day of Candy's birthday. All her "family" which means, the Andrews, the Cornwells, the Reagans, her two moms Miss Pony and Sister Maria and the whole Pony House, was there. The great aunt Elroy was also there. She was very old but she kept paying attention to what people were going to say if she wasn't at the wedding of a family member as indignant as she was. On Terry's side there was his parents and the whole troupe, including Susanna and Mrs. Henderson of course.

The ceremony started with the classical music; Pachelbel "canon". Little Rosemary entered spreading her rose petals. Little Anthony followed her with the rings on a cushion shaped like a heart. Annie, Patty and Flanny followed. The bride finally arrived. Albert was waiting for her at the entrance of the church. She arrived in her wheelchair, in her wedding dress with Yaya's shawl. The assembly stood up to greet the bride. The music changed to Mendelssohn's "wedding march". To everybody's big surprise, Candy stood up took Albert's arm, who was still surprised to see her standing up and they started walking towards Terry. She had told nobody that she could walk. She wanted to surprise everyone and she did! She had a satin white dress, sleeveless with the clasp in the back of her neck. The cut low at the back and low cut in the front was covered with veil and lace. Following the tradition, she had the shawl for something old, a garter for something blue, Annie's diamond earrings for something borrowed, finally an emerald bracelet Terry bought for her for something new. For the bouquet of flowers, she had the roses Anthony created especially for her. Her hair had an up-do and a long veil was hanging behind while another piece covered her face.

Terry still couldn't believe his eyes. How did he not know that she could walk? His Candy was full of surprises. He stayed stunned for a few moments. Candy had to bring him back to reality.

- Terrence, Terry, she whispered, come back to earth, you have to marry me now.

- Oh yeah, sure.

The assembly, the maids of honor and the children laughed softly.

The ceremony started and when it was time to say the vows, the priest said.

- Our young couple had prepared their own vows. Go ahead he said to Candy you start.

She faced Terry and said.

- The first time I saw you, you looked so fine. You came along and captured my heart and everyday I love you more and more. A love like ours is rare, it must have been sent from up above and I know we'll stay this way for always. You're the perfect one for me, now and forever… and I promise to love you for the rest of my life. The first time I saw you, I knew you'd be mine.

Candy had tears of joy coming down her cheeks.

- Terrence your turn said the priest.

- The first time I saw you, I felt a thunderbolt in my heart. You were the one I was looking for all my life, without knowing it. I've finally found my other half, my soul mate. You are to me all that a woman should be and I dedicate my life to you always. You're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away, when you come along, you bring brighter days. So today I pledge my love to you for always. The first time I saw you, you were already mine.

Candy was still weeping tears of happiness, so were her maids of honor. The children couldn't understand why the bride was crying.

- Why is she crying? Asked Rosemary.

- Because she's happy explained Miss Pony, with tears in her eyes herself.

The rest of the ceremony finished without an itch.

In the car taking them to the reception, Terry asked:

- Well, Mrs. Grandchester, I love your present a lot. You have more present like that?

- You haven't seen nothing yet, Mr. Grandchester.

- Really, is the next surprise?

- Well, if you fulfill you conjugal duty like you should tonight, maybe we'll have a surprise in nine months…

- Nine months, I get nothing till then? He joked. No, I'm sorry, having you by my side for the rest of my life is the most beautiful present the universe gave me.

- I love you, Mr. Grandchester.

- I love you, Mrs. Grandchester.

He took her in his arms and put his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. They had the rest of their lives in front of them. The year they've lost had just reinforced their love. They've made up for lost time and had no intention of wasting anymore of it.

THE END


End file.
